Naruto mission ROCK band!
by Frank Wolf
Summary: UPDATED! The whole village is depressed after the damage done by Orochimaru. Naruto decides that as Future Hokage he must find a way to cheer everyone up and what makes people happy? Music and what type of music Naruto asks himself why ROCK of course! NHN
1. hmm ROCK!

**Mission: ROCK BAND!**

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I want you all to know that I hate you all, and no I'm not kidding I really do hate you, each and every last one of you. Should I come across a magic lamp my 3 wishes would be, 1 68' 454 black on black Camaro, 2 umm… a Gibson black beauty, 3 the annihilation of all off mankind or a 357. silver plated magnum which ever would be fine. I obviously don't own Naruto and whatever so humor me and think of your favorite disclaimer joke… did you? Good now insert here. Ok so quick notes about this story of mine… if you don't know sht about rock, you might not like this. (I use the term "Rock" as generalization meaning that I am full well aware of the many subdivisions of rock but I am trying to make matters simpler,) well back to the topic at hand I refer to many bands (which of course I don't own any of them… the only band I owned I ended up kicking everyone out cuz they pissed me off… maybe it was because they lacked the soul for it) so please do feel free to look them up, hear their songs, check pictures of the members out and whatever you can for it would bring better understanding of the you know whole concept. I'm also trying not to get too technical with the whole musical lingo again only to make matters simpler, mind you judge not my abilities as a musician whilst I am not a god I can fend for myself. Now then I found myself adding one character to the already perfect world of Naruto because I believed that it would be necessary in order to link the cast to the beautiful world of rock so don't hate me for it, besides he's not even a shinnobi so… there. I just can't imagine Naruto and the gang already fluent with rock (not implying that they're supposed to in order to be cool I am not that closed minded!), maybe with the whole Japanese pop scene it being unavoidable but NOT with Rock after all while they are still kids they HAVE spent most of their lives training in different ways to kill humans… so I kinda doubt that they had the time to just kick back and explore the many types of good music out there. But you on the other hand can… and _should_.

The rain pounded lightly onto the roof steps of Konoha village. Naruto sighs his face pressed against the window of his apartment. His window fogged slightly and he wrote a single word on it "bored". He groaned and scratched his head roughly in frustration before he threw himself back to the ground. He thought about how everyone seemed so depressed and exhausted and just plain miserable. They needed someone or something to cheer them up. He looked over to the TV and for the first time he noticed what was actually on, they were showing a festival of some sort. A light bulb lit up on top of his head and he got up and lifted his right hand up triumphantly, his wide trademark grin adorning his face.

-THAT'S IT! A FESTIVAL! ALRIGHT! Now the problem is how can I convince Tsunade-ba-chan?-

He sat on the ground leg and arms crossed and he gave himself a wise nod. He thought for a few seconds but stopped when he realized that the smell of smoke that filled the air of his apartment was his it came from his brain and with a loud groan he got up.

-ARGH WHATEVER I'll just wing it! He-he-

And with one last grin he ran out of the room, leaving a trail of dust.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto ran the streets of Konoha at 120 mph. Leaving fire on his trail and his fellow villagers, that where shielding themselves from the pouring rain, staring at him in wonder. One of the villagers that stared at Naruto's disappearing figure but instead of in wonder he was lazily bored and annoyed.

-jeez what's that bakka up to now… something tells me it's gonna be troublesome…-

Kiba who stood next to him smiled while Akamaru barked.

-knowing Naruto… we'll find out soon enough-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata sat alone at her favorite coffee shop, all by herself. She preferred it this way, away from the Hyuuga's criticizing eyes. She also loved to watch the rain as it fell and daydream about her crush. Hinata blew off the steam of her cup of tea and just before she was about to place the cup on her lips a certain blonde boy flew by like a bat out of hell. She squealed and her cup almost slipped from her grasp, but still she stared at the blonde boy's retreating form a blush covering her cheeks.

-N-Naruto-kun… -

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino and Sakura were inside Ino's family flower shop. They were face to face arguing in the same manner that they always did and for some meaningless reason as they always did. Their fangs bare their eyes white in anger and their fist threatening. But as quick as it came, it left at the mere sight of the speeding blonde boy. They were mildly surprised, Sakura wondered while Ino simply looked annoyed.

-I wonder what Naruto's up too-

-who cares? Probably something stupid…-

Sakura nodded in agreement but her mischievous side gave her an idea, and she smiled evilly. Ino stared at her puzzled.

-wanna find out?-

Ino's face quickly changed from confusion to a mischievous grin. Her eyes glistened at the idea.

-sure…-

And they both laughed evilly, their background black as the night. Ino's mom who had been looking at the scene simply shrugged.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-ne! ne! what do you think Tsunade no-ba-chan-

Naruto said leaning his head forward over her desk. Tsunade's vein looked like it was about to burst. Shizune who was as always by her side grinned happily at the idea. Tsunade closed her eyes and said.

-Naruto… this is a very hard time for the village there's too many things to do… we must

rebuild and reinforce the village… we do not have time for festivals…-

Naruto slammed his hands on her desk and with his usual closed eyes grin added.

-but… but that's not all we have to rebuild and reinforce Tsunade-ba-chan-

-what do you mean?-

-we need to rebuild and reinforce the village's spirit… everyone's so down and depressed we just have to do something… it's our duty… no it's your duty as Hokage to lift up the spirits of Konoha!-

He finished with a triumphant pose with his right arm pointing at the skies. Tsunade closed her eyes again and replied plainly and coldly.

-I said no-

-but-but Tsunade-ba-chan!-

Naruto whined his eyes still closed. Tsunade in response turned her head away, both pouted acting like little kids. Shizune decided that it was time to help Naruto-kun because even though his ideas where always crazy, this time he really had a good idea.

-Tsunade-sama… Naruto's idea is actually a very good one… and besides the village could use come cheering up-

Naruto nodded quickly his head looked like it was about to come off.

-see! See! Shizune-nee-chan agrees with me! Come one Tsunade no-ba-chan! Don't be so boring!-

Tsunade got up and stared at Naruto in the eye, she looked like she was about to rip his head off.

-what did you call me?!-

Naruto smiled evilly and said

-Boring! Boring! Boring! BOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG!-

Naruto teased her and stuck out his tongue while holding down his eyelid. Tsunade grabbed Naruto by the collar and was about to proceed and strangle him but held herself back cause an idea popped in her mind (knowing Naruto if I gave him his stupid festival he'd be nagging all the time about there has to be this and that… and he'd most likely end up causing trouble… unless).With that a strange evil smile appeared on Tsunade, a smile that Shizune recognized as trouble. Naruto staring defiantly at Tsunade, staring even though he had his eyes closed. Shizune smiled nervously with a giant sweat drop on her face this situation she knew could only get worse.

-Alright Naruto… you got yourself a festival… -

Naruto jumped up high in the air, celebrating.

-BUT-

Tsunade added making Naruto freeze in midair completely caught off guard. Naruto realized he was still in the air, and gravity would soon take over and he for a second pondered about what he should do, but it was too late he fell and groaned.

-Nani?-

Tsunade smiled evilly and winked and with her finger pointing at him.

-But you have to come up with the main attraction and not only that you have to star in it-

Naruto confused crossed his arms over his chest and said.

-Me? Why me?-

-you're always wanting to be the center of attention… this is your chance! Don't

disappoint me now… oh you have two days Naruto Ja ne…-

With that Tsunade left leaving Naruto and Shizune alone in her office. Naruto was deep in thought his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest, his best wise look. Shizune placed her hand on Naruto's head trying to comfort him. But Naruto scared her out of her wits when he jumped up excitedly yelling and posing a peace sign.

-ALRIGHT I'LL DO IT! I'LL SHOW EVERYONE WHAT UZUMAKI NARUTO FUTURE HOKAGE CAN DO! ME THAT'S RIGHT! YEAH! WHOOP!-

After Shizune recovered from her near heart attack. She leaned closer to his meet his eyes and with a warm sympathetic smile said.

-say Naruto-kun do you have any ideas?-

And with the same excitement he had a second ago he calmly implied.

-not a one-

Shizune actually fell back at his blissful content ignorance. When she recovered she said.

-how bout a band?-

Naruto seemed to lit up as he heard this.

-great idea a band! What kind of a band?-

He asked her smiling nervously. She winked at him.

-a pop band?-

Naruto raised a blonde eyebrow at this and he imagined himself and his fellow genin in trendy clothes and trendy haircuts posing and dancing in an unmanly manner and he shrugged at the thought and yelled.

-NO WAY! GROSS! I need something manly something that's says Uzumaki Naruto no wait… I got it…-

Shizune dared to ask, her reason went against it but the sympathy she had for the eager boy overcame reason.

-what is it Naruto-kun?-

Naruto grinned with his eyes wide open and he gave her another triumphant pose, his smile out shinning the sun itself and he yelled.

-A ROCK BAND!-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-umm Tsunade-sama?-

Tsunade turned her head around to met the young girls that were calling out to her. Ino and Sakura smiled at her almost shyly which Tsunade found suspicious.

-girls? What can I do for you?-

Sakura and Ino nodded to themselves and Sakura took over.

-what's Naruto up to now?-

-up to no good I bet-

Added Ino expecting, they both had their head leaned forward making Tsunade a bit nervous and step back. And with a wave and a smile she said.

-no nothing like that… he just came to me with the idea that the village needed a festival to brighten everyone's mood…-

Sakura and Ino seemed surprised at this, and they both unconsciously smiled a little.

-who would have thought…-

-yeah that Naruto would actually come up with a good idea… that wasn't a prank of course-

Added Sakura who giggled as she remembered when Naruto pulled a prank on Kakashi-sensei the first day they met. Tsunade smiled as his name echoed on her mind and she thought (I guess not many people know how much of a good boy he really is…)

-well I decided to have the festival… in two days-

Sakura and Ino smiled widely and they in unison said

-REALLY?-

Tsunade had a huge sweat drop on her forehead and she weakly nodded and then the girls exploded with happiness screaming -YATTA- their background colorful and with lots of confetti and huge banners that spelled -YATTA- and stuff. Tsunade decided to tell them the whole story.

-yeah but I thought… that knowing Naruto he's gonna cause trouble and just be plain annoying unless… -

-unless?-

The girls repeated at the same time in curiosity.

-unless I gave him something to do… because while Naruto can wreck havoc easily if I give him something to do… he'll set his heart on it and in the end he'll end up impressing us all…-

Sakura nodded while Ino scowled and said.

-what do you mean give him something to do? What can that bakka do? And in two days at that!-

Tsunade smiled and her teeth shone brightly.

-I told him to come up with the main act and star in it…-

The girls head grew immensely and they looked both shocked and angry, intimidating Tsunade, it was working.

-NANI?-

Tsunade waved her hand gesturing the girls to calm down, but they didn't. Tsunade sighed in frustration and she remembered what Shizune told him and she added as a matter-of-fact tone.

-actually Shizune told me that he was planning on forming a band…-

-I never knew Naruto could play an instrument…-

-he can't!-

Added Sakura angrily and confidently, and Ino knew that she wasn't lying so she gasped. Tsunade nodded and said.

-maybe it's a boy band they don't play instruments -

Suddenly for some reason the image of Sasuke in a boy band posing wearing trendy, fashionable clothes popped on their girly minds. This caused them to drool squeal in girly manner and have hearts on their eyes and say in unison with a dreamy tone of voice.

-Sasuke-kun… in a boy band-

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched and she asked out loud.

-who's talking about Sasuke! And besides now that I think about it… Shizune said something about a rock band…-

With that the fifth Hokage turned around and left the drooling girls. The girls registered the word "rock" on their mind which provoked their minds to now imagine Sasuke wearing leather black shades frowning as he always did, posing for them and doing the whole bad boy act. The girls felt dizzy and slowly they began to slip into unconsciousness. Once again they spoke in that same dreamy tone of voice.

-Sasuke-kun… in a rock band…-

Instead of falling unconscious this awakened them and the girls yelled in excitement, cutely and they turned to look at each other and nodded to each other.

-we have to convince Naruto to let Sasuke be in his band-

-right…-

Sakura sped off at an amazing speed but Ino stayed behind deep in thought. Sakura noticed she left Ino behind and she hit the reverse and with the same speed she had left she backed up to the pensive Ino .

-what is it Ino come on we gotta hurry!-

-Sakura… I was thinking maybe we could ask Naruto to let us be in his band too…-

-what great idea Ino… but I didn't know you could play-

-Otto-san taught me how to play the guitar a little… how bout you…-

-I thought maybe I could sing… but if you can play the guitar then it must be easy right?-

-Sakura you have no idea what you're talking about the guitar's not something you learn in a day!-

-If Ino-pig can do it… then so can I!-

-are you challenging me you wide-forehead ugly girl!-

-what if I am!?-

They resumed they're about to kill each other pose, fist threatening, fangs bared, eyes white with anger and sparks shooting out of their eyes. After a second they calmed and took a deep breath and with a challenging smile Sakura said.

-then it's settled… Ino we'll find out on stage…-

-right…-

-but first we gotta find Naruto!-

-wait!-

Ino yelled she seemed slightly worried. Sakura stopped on her tracks and turned to Ino.

-what now Ino!-

-what if they don't want us to join their band?-

Sakura grinned almost evilly at her friend and she said confidently.

-he won't refuse-

-what makes you so sure Sakura?-

-we'll give him the "cute" treatment-

-aaaahhhhh! Great idea that would definitely work!-

-and if it doesn't…-

-if it doesn't? Sakura?-

- we'll make our own band and kick theirs to the ground! -

- good thinking girl!-

They quickly nodded to themselves, their anger forgotten and both they ran off tying to find Naruto. As quick as the anger they felt came, it left and they're smiles remained on their faces. They secretly smiled at each other, only they never noticed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto walked calmly the streets of Konoha, it had stopped raining so he could walk calmly and stare at the sky. He stared at the clouds deep in thought and he wondered to himself (bakka, bakka, bakka, look what I got myself into this time… how am I going to start a rock band when I don't know anybody who even plays any instruments and in two days!, wait! now that I think about it… I can't play any instruments either… so I guess that rules out Kage-Bunshin no jutsu… shame! I kinda liked the idea of a band of Narutos he-he… but I can't play… so they can't play…argh! What am I gonna do! ) A voice woke him from his trance, a familiar voice.

-yo Naruto! Practicing my cloud watching technique?-

-hmm?-

Naruto looked to his right and saw Shikamaru and Kiba who had smiles on their faces, probably making fun of him. Kiba placed his arm on Naruto's shoulder in buddy kind of a way and with a grin from himself and one from Akamaru he said.

-What are you up to this time Naruto?-

Naruto simply looked confused by this and said.

-up to?-

Kiba smiled and Akamaru barked.

-we know you're up to something… me and Shika here saw you running to the Hokage's office… last time you were that excited was when you got the brilliant idea of painting the Hokage Memorial faces!-

Shikamaru sighed in frustration and with arms in his pockets and said.

-he's the one that want to know… not me… too troublesome…-

Naruto's eyes slimmed and he responded

-Shikamaru… lazy bastard-

Shikamaru jerked his shoulder gesturing to Naruto a "so…" too lazy to use words to express his uncaring. Naruto realized someone's missing.

-Wait a sec… Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru and… there's someone missing…-

Kiba smiled and said

-you mean Shoji?-

Naruto nodded

-where's Shoji, haven't seen him in a while…-

Shikamaru sighed in frustration and tiredness and shook his head, but still he complied.

-hospital…-

Naruto seemed to jump at this in surprise.

-NANI! Again I thought he was better! Don't tell me it his stomach again too!-

Shikamaru sighed again, he found Naruto to be exhausting.

-yeah well… you know-

Kiba decided to cut in.

-forget about that Naruto and tell us what you're up too…-

Naruto looked away and scoffed, but then a light bulb appeared on top of his blonde spikes. He turned to look at Kiba straight in the eyes, excitement evident on his blue passionate eyes. Kiba immediately regretted asking and he gulped.

-you guys really wanna know?-

Before both Shikamaru and Kiba even had a chance to shake their heads, Naruto gave them his mischievous fox like grin and yelled at the top of his lungs.

-ALRIGHT THEN IT'S DECIDED YOU GUYS WILL JOIN MY BAND!-

Shikamaru and Kiba who were presently hugging each other for protection, exchanged looks of terror before they sighed in frustration and dropped their heads. It was too late and they knew it, they'd been pulled into another one of Naruto's plots.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, Shikamaru. And Kiba sat at the bar or Ichiraku's Ramen bar. Naruto's favorite spot. Naruto was already on his third bowl, while Shikamaru was still on his first and Kiba on his second.

-so WE are gonna form a band and perform at the festival and we'll KICK SOME SERIOUS A….-

-oi! Naruto language!-

The old man scowled and hit Naruto with his big pouring spoon, result a big lump on Naruto's head. Naruto clapped his hands together and smiled nervously at the old man.

-sumimasen, sumimasen!-

Shikamaru looked away.

-too troublesome… so why bother…-

Naruto growled at Shikamaru

-Whaddaya mean why bother you lazy good for nothing slacker it's our duty as shinnobi to cheer everyone up with our music!-

Kiba nodded and smiled his fangs sparkling.

-Alright Naruto I'm in!-

Akamaru barked in agreement and Kiba listened and translated.

-so is Akamaru!-

Naruto grinned

-alright that makes one and a dog!-

Shikamaru sighed in frustration but he gave in, he found that it was too much work to deny them, and because he knew that they would never forgive him for it, and he just knew pranks would ensue.

-fine, fine, but there's one major problem… We-can't-play-any-type-of-instruments! What a bother…-

He was right and Naruto and Kiba's cheerfulness dropped greatly and they hanged their heads, their background black and dismal. Shikamaru decided to drop their spirits even lower into despair and added.

-not only that but even if we wanted too… we don't have any instruments-

Naruto's and Kiba's head hanged lowered and their background blackened, even Akamaru was depressed. Shikamaru continued he was enjoying this.

- and I've never even heard of a place that sells instruments around here-

Naruto's and Kiba's and Akamaru's head hanged lower. Their faces almost touch the floor and they both wondered (is there no light at the end of this dark tunnel!).

-I know of a place…-

Everyone turned their heads to the old man's daughter who smiled at them cheerfully but a deep blush covered her cheeks. Naruto jumped up and almost screamed at the winds.

-NANI?-

She smiled at them, that was her only response. Shikamaru was surprised as well but unlike Naruto who was unable to use his mind, he could.

-you do?-

-hai!-

She nodded her eyes closed and her smile wide, her cheeks still blushing. Naruto appeared right in front of her face, he grinned in his usual fox like manner.

-nani-nani-nani-nani… where?-

She freaked and whacked him over the head. His face was too close to hers for her comfort. Kiba and Akamaru laughed at him, while Shikamaru sighed lazily and turned away.

-that's what you get for being a bakka… Naruto-

Added Kiba pointing at Naruto She was about to kneel down and apologize but a voice was heard in the small ramen bar.

-I knew I'd find you here-

Sakura and Ino smiled at the group of boys. To them it was like seeing the apocalypse, fear covered their faces. Naruto got up and rubbing the lump on his head. The moment he saw Sakura he forgot all about his head. He innocently grinned at the girls.

-yo Sakura-chan, Ino-chan what's up!-

Sakura stomped her way to Naruto and took him by the collar. A huge sweat drop appeared on his nervous face.

-nani? What I do now Sakura-chan?-

Naruto whined and Sakura shook him.

-you were gonna start a band for the festival and you didn't invite us or Sasuke-kun!?-

-Sasuke? Why would I want Sasuke to be in my band… huh? MY band?-

Ino with hearts on her eyes and her hands pillowing her head decided to answer his question.

-cuz he's the coolest, brightest handsomest boy in the village that's why…-

Sakura decided to add what Ino had forgotten.

-and because we want to see him wearing leather!-

Ino nodded in agreement at this, the hearts on her eyes still present. Shikamaru's genius mind worked, Sasuke, meant sharingan, sharingan meant copying of abilities, even hand jutsus and even the ability to play the instruments, that meant one down 3 to go. He knew Naruto wouldn't want Sasuke in the band but they simply had no choice. Naruto shook his head denying Sasuke to join his band and Sakura but the more he shook his head to say no the more she shook Naruto. Shikamaru walked over to Naruto and whispered in his ear.

-we have to let Sasuke in the band Naruto-

-nani?-

-think about it… Sasuke has the Sharingan!-

-so!-

-he can imitate someone who already knows how to play an instrument and drown the horrible noise we, the one's that can't play, will make…-

Naruto understood fully but he simply couldn't stomach the idea of asking Sasuke for help, so he did the only thing he could, he whined.

-but I don't wanna…-

Shikamaru sighed, he was not tired but exhausted to much strain for one day but still he kept on, pushing himself beyond his limits, and he only wished they'd appreciate it.

-besides there's no one else… a rock band requires at least 4 instruments 1 guitar 1 bass 1 drummer and 1 vocalist and in most cases 2 guitars! And we on the other hand have only 3 idiots!-

-but-but…-

-Naruto there's no one else… Lee's in the hospital, so is Choji, I'm not even gonna bother asking Shino and I'm sure the three of us agree that we simply don't want Neji in the band.

Naruto hanged his head in shame and in defeat, he knew that Shikamaru was right, there was no one else. So in a strained, pained voice he said.

-alright Sakura-chan… Sasuke's in…-

The girls gave a triumphant pose making a peace sign, their background full of colors the words "YATTA" painted on the background. Sakura let Naruto free from her grasps who sighed in relief. Ino spoke this time hers and Sakura's eyes were full of hope they gave Naruto and the boys the cutest expressions they could muster.

-now there's one more little eedy widdy lil favor I want to ask you Naruto-

Fear dawned on Naruto and the boys for they knew that cuteness usually meant trouble and hesitantly Naruto asked.

-what is it?-

-CAN WE BE IN YOUR BAND?-

They asked in unison. This was it, their world crashed and they held their heads and screamed as they saw the pieces crumble. Kiba was the first to recover from the shock.

-no way! Girls have no business in rock bands…-

-even if we wanted too… every spot is already taken… -

Now the girl's world crumbled and they too grabbed their heads and screamed in despair, darkness surrounding them. But they found that there was still hope, still light could be found in a darkness such as this.

-how about back-up singers?-

-yeah-

Ino nodded in agreement, hope lingered in their eyes, Naruto felt guilt stab him several times on his chest and his face expressed this. Shikamaru scoffed and said.

-sorry… rock bands really don't need back-up singers-

- yeah!-

Agreed Kiba and Akamaru while Shikamaru glared at the pitiful sight that was the girls. The pouts that the girls were giving Naruto were really breaking his heart and he looked over to the guys his eyes pleading them to let the girls on the band but they shook their head in unison with a loud "IE". Naruto sighed in frustration his shoulders slumped down and he turned back to the girls, their wide eyes and pouts at full force. Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously and stuttered his apologize to the girls.

-go-gomen na-nasai Sakura-chan-.

They're acting skills proved to be better than anyone thought and their hopeful expression quickly turned into one of hatred. They grew several sizes and the fires of hell became their background. They shook their fist, they're eyes white with hatred and the veins on their forehead threatened to explode. The boys seemed to shrink at the sight of the scary looking girls and they tumbled and fell on their behinds. Their murderous intention was intense even the old man and his daughter could feel it. Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru closed their eyes and clenched their teeth readying for the brutal beating they knew would came. But suddenly they heard something even more scarier, an overly sweet voice.

-Naruto-kun?-

Wait Sakura never refers to me as Naruto-kun! This is bad! Naruto thought and against his better judgment he dared and opened his eyes. The girls smiled at them normally and

Naruto said.

-Sakura-chan?-

Her sweet smile scared him more than any opponent he had ever faced before.

-you just made some powerful enemies-

She said sweetly, the boys gulped in fear. Kiba annoyed technically barked at the girls in unison with Akamaru, in a threatening manner. Usually Kiba was pretty intimidating by himself but the girls never even flinched.

-powerful enemies? What the hell are you talking about?-

-you'll see-

Added Ino and she looked over at Shikamaru with a mischievous smile and a wink.

-Ja ne… -

The girls happily walked out of the ramen bar leaving the boys completely dumbfounded. The boys sighed in relief when they could no longer sense the girls presence nearby. They got up and Shikamaru with his hands in his pockets said.

-and I thought my mom was scary… but these girls…-

Kiba laughed out loud and replied.

-heh! I'm kinda used to it!-

Shikamaru turned to the dog boy with a questioning look on his face.

-you are?-

Kiba grinned and nodded.

-yeah! you think those girls were scary? Wait till ya meet my mom and sisters…-

Shikamaru groaned at the thought of more troublesome girls and said.

-do I have too?-

Kiba only laughed and Shikamaru made a solemn vow to never get involved with a scary troublesome woman. Naruto turned to the daughter of the old man.

-ne nee-chan you were saying…-

She awakened for the trance of the confusion of what had just happened and she nervously said.

-uhmm right! Well it's close by… ottosan can I take 5?

The old man smiled warmly at his daughter and nodded. She grinned delighted and took off her apron and she practically hopped out of the Ramen Bar with the boys following.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: and there you have it the first installment of Naruto… mission ROCK band! I hope you like it. By the way I myself am in no way sexist so I'm sorry if some girl felt insulted, I judge not by sex but by talent and am currently fond of various female rock bands… so there. I'm also sorry if you found this long it was originally a ten page chapter but the whole double space thing turned it into 20 not my fault. By the way if you liked it and have some comments or ideas please send them my way, although the whole story's already written I'll be glad to take your suggestions and incorporate them if I can. I won't beg for a review, although it would be nice if I got some, good or bad, but let me tell you something, depending on how soon I get a review I will post the next chapter. If I don't get any reviews I'll probably post it in a week or maybe 2... Or maybe a month, like I said depends entirely on you.


	2. The boys choose instruments

**Disclaimer**: _do we own Naruto? This is a question that we ask ourselves frequently, no we do not own Naruto, this we are painfully aware of, but we do own our imaginations and the already predictable plots we muster. We proudly own an ounce of originality but more importantly we own the will and desire to sit down in front of our computers and spill the contents of our rattled brains for ourselves to share… Us the guys that do NOT own Naruto_…

Naruto rock band chap 2

-Well at least they agreed to let Sasuke-kun on their band-

Sakura said to Ino as they walked to Ino's house which they'd decided would be their spot. Ino agreed with a small nod and an eager smile on her face.

-totally… but you know what Sakura…I'm relieved-

-why?-

-because now we have an excuse to form our own band!-

Sakura nodded happily but then something seemed to bother her and she asked.

-so what kind of band do you think it should be?-

Ino grinned and said with a wink and her finger pointed to the sky in a proud manner.

-I think we should beat them in their own game-

-you mean-

-that's right girl a-rock-band!-

Sakura giggled cutely and said.

-I can't wait to see their faces… but… Ino?-

-hmm?-

-we need more members!-

-you're so right! then it's settled we'll gather the troops!-

-you mean Hinata and Tenten? -

-right!-

-so scratch your house and off to look for em?-

-right!-

-Hinata and Tenten?-

-right!-

Affirmed Ino triumphantly for the third time. For some reason Sakura let her head hang in frustration. The prospects of their soon-to-be band members frustrated her. Ino never even noticed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-that's the place…-

Said the young woman aiming with her finger at a small walk-in store that was somewhat run-down and strangely hidden from the rest of the village. It was small and barely noticeable it's curtains were tattered and old , the color was faded and had cracks that went seemingly from everywhere. Naruto realized that he has probably walked past that store a hundred times and he never even noticed it. Shikamaru looked over at the small store and lazily said

-looks deserted… and it smells…-

Kiba added and Akamaru barked in agreement

-looks like its falling apart.-

Shikamaru nodded wisely.

-It's kinda creepy-

Replied a nervous Naruto

-that's the place alright!-

She affirmed with a nod, and for some reason her eyes had this strange shape, almost like hearts. Upon close inspection by Naruto he decided that they were indeed hearts. Shikamaru bored asked.

-oi! Why are we hiding?-

The five were peeking their heads from a tree in an inconspicuous manner. In fact they looked ridiculous and they noticed this immediately but then Naruto who was on top slipped and fell on Shikamaru who fell on Kiba which resulted in a thud ouch ark get off! and bark from the boys and the dog, the young woman had managed to slip away in the nick of time. After the boys recomposed themselves the young woman decided to answer their earlier question

-we were hiding…because the owner of that store is… a complete… and total-

The boys leaned forward their curiosity aroused by the suspense on the air. She smiled cutely and with a blush on her cheeks she finished her sentence with a girly squeal.

-HUNK!-

The boys fell backwards while the young girl simply sighs and stared at the far away store dreamily the hearts on her eyes still present.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata walked all over Konoha she looked worried, her hands held tightly over her chest her fingers weren't twiddling, that's how worried she was. Her eyes searching, Where is it? She wondered. It's funny even in her mind she speaks softly. Her face expressed her worries and still she searched, still she wondered where could it be? She from time to time even used her Bakyoukan, which produced some stares from the villagers. She didn't care her only concern was her precious missing possession, her shelter. She wished that she'd run into Kiba, well not exactly Kiba more like Akamaru, if anyone could help her it'd be that little dog. Where could it be? She still asked herself and she still searched hopelessly, but she had refused to give up. As a her crush usually would never give up, she decided that she wouldn't either. True the villager's stared at the heiress of the almighty Hyuuga clan, but it wasn't because her eyes, it was because none of them remembered the last time they had seen her without her baggy coat. Some of the male younger boys couldn't help but stare as well, not because of how surprising was the lack of her baggy coat, but because how good she looked without it. She had grown they

agreed. She had shaped nicely for a 13 year old, although the male population could agree that she right now was very cute indeed she also promised to become a beauty. They looked forward to her growth. Some wolf whistling ensued as she walked through the village, Hinata never understood why.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru entered the broken down store. The place wasn't so big, it was simply put, square, in fact Naruto realized that his small apartment was definitely bigger than this place. Instruments were scattered around the place, the walls were packets with guitars mostly and a few basses, a couple of drum sets gathered dust in the corners, there were two, one was white and the other was bright blue. Amplifiers of all sizes were scattered carelessly on the floor and wires and cables seemed to be the rug of the entire store. The counter was small and see through, in it were a few microphones, pick, pedals and other random stuff. But what really caught the boys attention was the man that was currently sleeping head down on said counter. His forehead pressed against the counter and his really long curly black hair fell al over the counter and it almost reached the floor, creating an effect that resembled a waterfall, but instead of water, hair, long, unruly, godforsaken, curly, hair.

-think he's dead?-

-tch!… what a bother…-

-yo! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Screamed Naruto his head several times bigger than usual at the peacefully sleeping man. With a swift motion his hair flew back and settled almost cutting the wind. The force of the wind caught the boys off guard and they could only shield their eyes. Then they saw him, he had light brown eyes, long sharp sideburns and a deep stare, but a soft smile on his unshaven face.

-the hell? Customers? (but I haven't had a customer in 3 years or something… cool) wait a sec… are you kids lost?-

They shook their heads in unison to surprised, which made Jack sigh in relief and he looked back at the boys and gave them another warm smile. Naruto grinned at the long haired man in response. Kiba smiled at the man but something caught his eye, a blue drum set. He seemed to be hypnotized by the blue drum set, he could swear that it was calling out to him. Slowly when nobody was watching he slipped away and went over to gaze at it completely hypnotized he wanted to touch it, smell it, and beat the hell out of it. Shikamaru simply looked bored and tired but still he looked at the owner of the store, his hands on his pockets and a forced smile on his face. Naruto grinned and spoke for everyone in his usual cheery disposition ruining the pleasantness of the moment.

-are you the owner of this dump?

The man lifted and eyebrow as the word "dump" was processed in his mind. He growled a little and contained the urge to smack the blonde ninja, so he cleared his throat and said.

-name's Jack… music guru… and the proud owner of this beautiful, fine…

He looked around his store and remembered that this was HIS store he was talking about after all, and in frustration his shoulder slumped and his head hanged while he added.

-ahh… well… of this dump… you little punk!-

-who you calling punk you long-haired freak!-

Naruto gave the long haired man a glare and he threatened with his fist, fire on his eyes. Jack winked in surprise at this sudden out burst of anger and bad manners from the blonde kid in front of him and he couldn't help himself and laughed out loud. For some strange season he liked this kid.

-alright kid! I like you! you got some serious spunk! what's your name?-

Naruto caught off guard by this scratched the back of his head with a smile on his blushing face and uttered his famous -he-he-.

-Uzumaki Naruto -

-Nara Shikamaru-

-Inuzuka Kiba-

Kiba yelled his introduction and waved from where he stood, next to the drum set. Shikamaru scoffed and walked over to the long haired man named "Jack" clearly wanting to get this over with. Jack took notice of Shikamaru and nodded.

-what's the story then…-

-long…-

Answered Shikamaru, too tired to say more and he dreaded the long explanation that would ensue so he hoped not to have to get into details. Jack smiled and gestured with his arms to look around his store.

-look around you… I got time-

-long story short…we need instruments…-

-cool… instruments I got…-

-cuz we're gonna play in the upcoming festival!-

Naruto added with his usual innocent wide foxy grin. Jack smiled at Naruto and said

-again… cool…-

-and we need… help…-

Finished Shikamaru with his usual tired/bored/lazy sigh.

-help? What kind of help?-

Asked Jack slightly confused. Naruto darted off and stared at Jack in the eyes with a big grin on his face, but his face was too close to Jack's, making him slightly uncomfortable.

-we need you to teach us how to play for the festival!-

-you mean… you can't play? And you're gonna play in the festival? The festival that takes place in 2 days! And you can't play? are you freaking kidding… no one can master a instrument in 2 days! You'll be lucky if you can play at least 5 notes! -

-nothing's impossible for BLARGH!! -

Shikamaru sneaked behind Naruto and covered his mouth with his hand cutting off his air, and he turned to Jack.

-don't pay any attention to him… all we need is a quick tutorial and memorize at least… wait Naruto! how many songs are we supposed to play?-

Naruto threw his fist to the air and mumbled a -50!- triumphantly . Shikamaru sighs in frustration at Naruto's stupidity and turned to Jack.

-well we need to learn at least 2 songs-

-yeah… cuz 50's beyond ridiculous… -

Complied Jack in a as a matter-of-a-fact tone Shikamaru nodded in agreement. Naruto mumbled what Shikamaru and Jack knew was a swear word, something with an M.

-tch! What a bother… anyway can you help us? we'll pay…-

-don't insult me kid… its not a matter of money… music is my life! but you kids are asking for the impossible… -

Suddenly a beautiful sound interrupted them, a successful sequence of drum rolls with a cymbal crash as a finishing touch, a classic. They turned with shock on their faces to see Kiba sitting in the middle of the drum seat with his hands over his head, the sticks crossed together and a face of complete amazement and disbelief same as Akamaru. Kiba with his hood down but Akamaru still glued to the top of his head. He was breathing hard, he was exhilarated, and excited and he could feel the fire that was wheeling up inside of him.

-HOLYCOW GUYS!!!! DIDJA HEAR THAT!!!???-

The guys could only nod weakly they could not believe what had just happened. Suddenly something came over Kiba and his feet worked the double pedals and they slammed hard and fast the bass drum. Kiba could feel it, the heat, the fire, it felt like if boiling lava was rising in him and he, like a volcano, wanted to explode. His eyes went white his already sharp canines got longer and sharper and he let out a terrifying howl, a wolf-like howl, the howl was so loud that it could be heard all throughout the village and with that he exploded. The drum set never knew what hit it, but the boy slammed hard, fast and vigorously the drums. Although it was all random nonsense to the untrained ear, Jack could feel the vague rhythm hidden deep within the loud complicated thuds of the war drums. Jack smiled, while Shikamaru was too shocked to say anything and Naruto was turning purple.

-alright kid! You're a natural!-

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and asked annoyed and unsure.

-isn't that just noise…-

-noise is the root of music…-

Stated Jack plainly Shikamaru only sighed in response, his brilliant mind was asking him what the hell was that guy talking about? but he ignored it. Jack noticed the purple shade of Naruto's face.

-you know… I maybe wrong but I think he needs to breathe…-

-guess you're right…-

Shikamaru let Naruto go, he gasped for air, taking it in for all it's worth. After he regained his breath Naruto turned to Kiba and aimed at him giving him a thumbs up and a smile, the ever so famous "nice guy pose", while yelling excitedly.

-NICE KIBA! YOU ROCK!-

Kiba with his eyes still white he jumped up after a nice combination and roared scarier than any beast maybe with the exception of Kyuubi.

-YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I DO!-

Jack smiled and thought to himself (maybe all is not lost yet…) and said.

-alright Kiba now settle down we have business to talk about-

Kiba returned to normal and smiled at them, he scratched the back of his head with an apologetic smile on his face.

-sorry guys! Guess I got a little carried away…-

-tch! A little… what a bother… just watching you tired me out…-

-although…(better let him practice)-

Jack added, he looked pensively and walked over to Kiba and the drum set and placed some black covers on each drum, they were for practice they allowed the drummer to pound away but with less noise. Kiba tried it but it was simply not the same, he groaned and gave Jack a whining expression but he only smiled.

-this way you can practice all you want… and we can still talk… you can play as loud as you want to later… promise-

-cool thanks!-

-ok so that answers one of the unasked questions … so how bout the rest of you kids what instruments you gonna play?-

Jack asked as he walked over to Shikamaru and Naruto.

-tch! Something simple…-

-I want the most challenging instrument of all……… GUITAR!-

Declared Naruto at the top of his lungs as he jumped around the room trying to decide which of the countless guitars he liked best, he was between a orange Gibson hollow and a 2 headed faded cherry Gibson SG. Naruto's mind wondered, he liked the orange because it matched with his jacket but that two headed one looked sooooo cool.

-AH! Too many choices! They're all so AWESOME!-

Naruto screamed in despair. Shikamaru looked away, it seemed that just looking at Naruto's excitement was too much work for him. Jack had a huge sweat drop on his head and a nervous smile as he watched at Naruto jump around the store.

-okaaay… so how bout you then Shikamaru…-

He asked looking at Shikamaru, he turned half way tilting his head to the side and replied.

-something simple…-

-no instrument's simple… but you look like a bass kind of a guy…-

Jack walked over to his wall and took down a black and white original Fender bass, and showed it to Shikamaru. Shikamaru's eyes glistened, excitement hidden underneath the tired surface but he scoffed and looked away.

-great! a loser instrument…-

Jack looked taken back by this he once again felt the urge to smack someone but refrained himself. He closed his eyes and lectured Shikamaru.

-common misconception kid… you see the truth is that the bass is positively one of the hardest instruments out there, think of it like the hardest puzzle of all, and so not many people get it, much more less master it so they bad mouth it… but the reality of it… is that it takes a true genius to justify the misunderstood bass…

Shikamaru's eyes soften at this, a genius Jack had said and Shikamaru although lazy still loved a good mind challenge and even more a good puzzle and he smiled somewhat lazily and took the bass.

-Alright! Alright! I'll take the bass…-

He sighed and found the ceiling to be interesting, the heavy bass in hand his mind took note of the heaviness. Jack smiled at Shikamaru's attitude and looked over at the boys he counted them on his mind, something bothered him.

-by the way… what kind of a band you kids putting together? A punk band?-

Kiba and Shikamaru turned to Jack and Naruto shook his head at a scary speed and whined with his eyes closed.

-IE! IE! A rock band! Rock band!-

Jack frowned slightly and crossed his arms over his chest, pensively.

-then uhmm so I take it Naruto that you can play and sing at the same time-

-NANI! I can't even play I was hoping you could teach me!-

-I could give you a few pointers and lead you down the right path but there's no way in hell I can teach you to sing and shred the guitar at the same time NOT in two days!-

Naruto scratched his head roughly in frustration and dropped to the ground and cursed. He didn't want to do this but he felt he had no choice so Naruto said.

-we were planning on asking this other boy… we believe he could be the answer to our problems…-

-oh… who?-

Naruto grinned in his usual fox like manner and said.

-Uchiha Sasuke!-

-the sharingan brat?-

Jack asked slightly confused. Naruto nodded still grinning. It took a second to realize what they were proposing but Jack understood.

-I get it you want him to use his sharingan to copy my guitar abilities right?-

The Shikamaru and Naruto nodded in response and Jack frowned slightly.

-sounds like cheating… and I hate it… but what the hell it just might work…-

-EXACTLY! -

Screamed Naruto, Jack smiled in response but still he looked troubled.

-still the question remains who's gonna sing? Think Sasuke could?-

-I doubt it…-

Replied Shikamaru and Naruto nodded in agreement and added.

-the bastard's the quiet type… he thinks he's so cool when I'm much, much greater!-

Jack nodded and said while ignoring Naruto's self appointed proclamation.

-typical lead guitarist attitude…-

Still Naruto ranted on loudly about himself, giving Shikamaru a headache and Jack an idea.

-I got it… Naruto!-

-hmm?-

-there's this unwritten rule about rock, the blonde guy almost always has to be the vocalist…-

-REALLY?-

-oi! You sure you ain't making this up!-

Said Shikamaru almost annoyed.

-course not! Think about it… Led Zeppelin has Robert Plant, Twisted Sister has that Dee Snider dude, Megadeth has Dave Mustaine, and Bon Jovi has well Bon Jovi, Ozzy well once he dyed his hair blonde let's see… Motley Crue has Vince Neil, oh of course Guns n Roses has Axel Rose although… he's not exactly blonde… but whatever … oh! There's Helloween they HAD Michael Kiske… damn shame about that… well the list seems endless -

Naruto thought about this for a second, his eyes closed and his arms crossed against his chest them he asked to no one in particular.

-Me sing?-

Suddenly a volcano exploded on his background and he jumped up posing with a microphone on his hand and he started singing loudly or something that resembled singing, some weird song with an "oh my darling" somewhere. His voice was loud and obnoxious but at least Jack felt that it could be molded nicely, or so he thought. Kiba, Jack and Shikamaru stared in disbelief they could barely understand what he was singing but they decided that they didn't want to understand. Shikamaru shrugged and realized that Naruto's singing voice would haunt him.

-oi! You sure about this?

-the only thing I'm sure off is that at least… he's loud enough for it… (and that we have a hell of a lotta work to do)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-We looked everywhere for her!-

Exclaimed Sakura as she dropped herself on a nearby bench. They were exhausted they had been looking for Hinata since they found Tenten which was about 2 hours ago.

-I know… oh! I know-

Declared Ino as she dropped next to Sakura on the bench she was just as exhausted as she was.

-where could she have gone… not even Shino knew where she was-

Tenten said as she sat down next to the girls. They looked at each other for a second and then they shared a frustrated sigh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-so here's what you do, put this on-

Jack told Kiba as he handed him over a walkman. Kiba looked at it for a moment confused but smiled and took it.

-I want you to listen to the hidden beat in this… I want you to feel it… I want you to let it control you… when you think you got it… beat the hell out of it!-

He smiled at Kiba and gave the drum set a pat. Kiba closed his eyes and listened to the drums in the music, concentrating and feeling the rhythm and soothing sounds of Slipknot. Then he walked over to Shikamaru who was sitting on top of an amplifier strumming a simple scale on the bass, he was studying a book about tablature. Just as Jack suspected the tablature proved to resemble a puzzle and Shikamaru was quickly making progress in fact faster then Jack had ever seen, he truly was a genius. Naruto sat on the counter his feet didn't even touch the floor and looked a little bored but he cheered up when he noticed Jack was walking over to him.

-ano ne! ano ne! ano ne! what about me! What about me Jack-san!-

-you boy I want you to have this…-

He gave Naruto a little black square thing. He eyed the little black thing on his hand and quickly recognized that it was a CD. He read the cover slowly.

-Appetite for destruction?-

Jack gave Naruto a big smile and patted his head ruffling his hair.

-Guns n Roses baby… you will listen to this when you walk, when you eat, when you sleep in other words I want you listen to this always,

-even when I'm in the bathroom?-

Asked Naruto innocently with his blue eyes pleading Jack, he only laughed at the blonde

boy but not in a mocking manner, just overjoyed.

-Even in the bathroom boy!-

Naruto whined at Jack. Shikamaru looked up and over to Jack and Naruto, he noticed the CD case on Naruto's hands and curiosity took the best of him.

-ano ne? What's that?-

Jack and Naruto turned in surprise to Shikamaru both completely shocked. Jack was the first one to speak.

-Not too troublesome?-

-tch!-

Shikamaru turned his head away trying to hide his blush, Naruto and Jack looked at each other for a moment and laughed out loud. Kiba noticed Shikamaru was blushing and Jack and Naruto were laughing at him, so he took off his walk-man and asked out loud.

-hey guys what the hell's going on!-

Jack took the CD from Naruto's hand and walked over to his stereo and said.

-this boys and… uhh dog! Is the first day of school! And it's time for the fundamentals of rock… usually I'd start with Black Sabbath but since Shikamaru was kind enough to ask…

Then he popped in the stereo the CD. The loud music of Guns-n-Roses echoed in the small room. The music was so loud it could be heard from outside. Shikamaru smiled and with a sigh he threw himself back, falling off the amplifier and landing on the floor but all of the soft wiring made the fall painless, the bass still firm on his right hand; he closed his eyes looking very peaceful and relaxed as his head bobbed to the beat. The beat was going strong and the waves of rhythm filled the air. Kiba closed his eyes savoring the beat, the rhythm, and the drums, his stomped his right foot to it, trying to catch the tempo, at the same time his hands drummed the air, imagining the combinations. Naruto had closed his eyes and crossed his arms in a wise like manner, deep in thought as he processed the unknown music into his system, first his feet shuffled and shifted, wanting to move to the beat, then his breathing quickened a bit, and unconsciously his head bobbed to the rhythm. Jack who stood next to Naruto smiled he could feel the blonde falling into the vowels of music, soon his body would give in and the boy being as erratic as he was would soon explode. Jack bobbed his head with Naruto gesturing to follow the rhythm, Naruto gave Jack a soft smile, their heads moving to the music Jack moved his lips to the chorus, which repeated itself over and over again. Naruto caught Jack's gesture and he too moved his lips to the chorus slowly and a bit shy at first but soon he was singing it, screaming it and loving it completely. Then Jack gave Naruto a sheet of paper with the lyrics and he read them out loud trying to get Naruto to follow. Naruto's eyes found the sheet of paper and he grinned (perfect! This is just what I need! GIMME! GIMME! GIMME!) And with a jerk he took the paper from Jack's hands and began to read/sing out loud its contents along with the background music. Naruto moved forward, up, down, to the right, to the left, in reverse, upside-down the ceiling, he simply couldn't stand still he wanted to jump and run and he did just that. His head moving faster to the rhythm and as he sang with all of his heart, his smile never left his face. Jack smiled at the young boy who before his eyes was living the music to its fullest without any restraints whatsoever. Kiba smiled at Naruto sharing his joy, even Akamaru smiled and bobbed his head to the music as well, he would also bark to the chorus, no one minded in the least bit, if anything they agreed it added a nice touch. Shikamaru turned his head to see Naruto and he once closed his eyes and smiled, Naruto was doing something he himself would do… but it was just too much work so he decided to enjoy the sounds that came from the stereo the best way he could, by doing nothing and listening. Jack noticed that Naruto's voice was shaping, molding, improving with each verse he sang, he seemed to want to do better and he unconsciously tried his hardest. Naruto's voice resembled a color to Jack, it resembled yellow like his hair, and Jack patted himself on the back (it was a good idea to give the kid Guns-n-Roses)

-su-sumimasen…-

Came a feminine voice from outside, unfortunately for her, her words were drowned by the loud music. Usually she would have never venture into a store that looked like it was about to crumble and loud music played came from within, mind you not because she was stuck up or anything like that but simply because she was shy, but right now she was desperate.

-su-sumimasen h-have you seen…-

Everyone's eyes turned to the figure that came into the shop, the sunlight made it impossible to identify except for Kiba whose cunning nose recognized the scent and his eyes widened. Everyone turned in interest, everyone except Naruto who was too busy jumping up and down and singing even thought the song had ended and there was that in-between-songs silence in the air. Naruto tripped with the countless and unending wiring on the ground and stumbled and fell on top of the unidentifiable figure who had just entered.

-Hinata?-

Kiba was the first to say. Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow partly amused, partly surprised, and partly tired. Jack simply smiled at the occurrence. Naruto opened his eyes trying to meet that which he has landed on top.

-Hinata-chan?-

The Hyuuga heiress suddenly looked like she was a crystal jar in which fruit punch colored NOT flavored Kool-Aid was being poured. Her eyes shot wide open and she gulped hard, steam escaped her head, she was completely frozen. She would have usually stutter his name, at least in her mind should her vocal chords fail her, but right now even her brain had suffered a complete melt-down. This was completely different than that time Naruto innocently hung from the ceiling of the hospital and came within inches from her face. This was completely different even though it carried that same sense of innocence, but regardless she could feel Naruto completely on top of her his body accidentally pressed against hers and his breath right over her lips. Naruto winked his big forget-me-not blue eyes when he realized who it was that was under him. Her soft white trembling eyes dazzlingly stared into his. Something was different about her, she was as red as she always was, but that was not it, she looked so helpless like this, with her short hair all plastered on the floor which resembled a beautiful halo of hair, and her mouth wide open in surprise and her lips shinning strangely, her chest heaving desperately. It felt nice he admitted, very nice. He could also feel her small figure under his, unrestricted. He looked down on her and noticed she wasn't wearing her baggy coat and blushed. She looked beautiful he admitted with a blush on his cheeks. It's funny how time plays tricks on you, for Jack, Shikamaru and Kiba only a second had passed but for them it felt like an hour. Naruto grinned slightly blushing with his hand behind his head but still on top of her and said innocently.

-Hinata-chan you look nice without your jacket!

His words echoed in her mind, he had said nice. She looked NICE! She screamed in her mind incoherent words and she could almost babble. The poor girl's mind has totally gone haywire at this point. She turned and even deeper shade of red if so were possible and her body temperature came close to the one in hell. Her white eyes went wider than ever before and if possible they turned whiter. She felt both in heaven and hell but still she wanted to scream, run, cry, jump and sing whatever would ease the crazed butterflies of her stomach.

-OI! Hinata-chan you ok? Do you have a fever or something?-

Naruto asked with the same innocent concern he has always had for her as he placed his hand on her forehead to check her temperature. Jack then proceeded to lift Naruto off the poor girl. He took Naruto by the back of the neck as one would to an animal like a dog, cat… err uhh fox? Naruto complied to this, his hands and legs like a helpless little… err uhh fox? Jack scowled at the innocent animal that is Naruto who only grinned mischievously.

-Kid! It's not nice to be on top of girls unless they give you permission! (Or unless you know they won't mind) right little girl?-

Their attention turned to the spectacle but then the boys turned to the Hyuuga heiress but to their surprise she was nowhere to be found. They all blinked in unison surprised, shocked, partly scared. They had never seen anyone move that fast.

-That was… really fast…-

Jack was the first to say completely amazed.

-I'm just amazed that she didn't pass out!-

Kiba added with a dog-like grin.

-BARK!-

Akamaru barked and nodded in agreement

-What a bother…-

Shikamaru lazily added.

-Nani? Hinata-chan?-

Was all that Naruto could say, he looked both surprised and confused but his blue eyes carried a small hidden amount of concern.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls where still sitting on the bench at the park drinking soda, they had been discussing what they should play and what instrument they were gonna play. So far they had no idea what they were gonna play but they knew that Ino and Sakura would play the guitar, and Tenten the bass. However the questions of who would sing, and who would play the drums remained unanswered.

-and who the HECK is gonna play the drums!?-

Ino half asked, half screamed in despair. Sakura and Tenten sighed in frustration and hanged their heads, the hopelessness was getting to them. But Tenten realized that maybe they were complicating things for themselves.

-Do we really need two guitars? How bout if one of you plays and the other sing? Wouldn't it be easier that way?-

Sakura and Ino stood up with fire once again as their background. And they exclaimed at the top of their lungs in unison.

-IT'S A MATTER OF HONOR!-

Tenten hanged her head once again, oh! how she regretted her decision to join the girls in their little quest.

-Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…-

Ino angry said to the girl, not angry at her but angry at her lack of determination to defend the pride of women everywhere, Sakura looked the same.

-Whaddya mean don't you want to protect the pride of women everywhere?!-

-They said that girls can't play instruments and much more less rock!-

Tenten leaned back, cowering under the girls and waved her hands apologetically in front of her face.

-Fine! Fine! I get it! Sorry! Sorry!-

-maybe I could help…

They recognized the voice that came from behind, especially Tenten. The girls reacted quickly and jumped out of the bench, Kunai drawn. Tenten could feel her hands trembling but her glare was deep and steady. They remember the beating this girl gave Tenten at the Chunnin exam and that freak brother of hers Gaara. Sakura knew the girls hadn't seen the real Gaara and what he could do but she hoped they never did, for it would hunt them forever. Temari smiled at the three girls her arms crossed over her chest. Sakura was the first to act and wielded her kunai, after all according to regulation no shinnobi from another village was permitted inside without a pass, much more less one whose nation recently attacked Konoha, Temari simply smiled somewhat evilly and somewhat confidently.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: I'm posting this anyway… even though I've only received 1 review not that I didn't like it… but y'know… well anyway there you go the second installment of Naruto… Mission ROCK band! I really hope you liked it. Remember the timeline in this story is right after the Orochimaru crisis, so the girls haven't met Temari as one of the good guys er… girls whatever, and I use the term "good" lightly. This also means that Sasuke was still around, Lee is in the process of recovery and Chouji blew his stomach or something. I'm sorry if you dislike the adding of original characters I felt like I just had to, I believe I explained this in the disclaimer of the first chapter, so I won't go into detail. Just please bear with me and try to read the rest of the thing before you hate and criticize me. I mentioned a few bands in this story, not many I'm pretty sure you've heard of em all before… but in case you haven't you should probably look em up. It is a known fact that all types of Rock is good for your heart and your soul.


	3. Hinata?

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Naruto… woe is me… _

It took awhile for the girls to relax but after a few hours of explaining that she was here with the members of the senate of the sand village to renegotiate their alliance treaty, due to the fact that Orochimaru had impersonated Kazekage, the sand village's leader, and tricked them into attacking Konoha. So far the negotiations seemed to be going well and she was told to take a break, she reassured them. Slowly the girls seemed to relax although Tenten still had her suspicions. Temari found this understandable and although she was cold and hard she couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. Then she told the girls that back home her second favorite past time, the first one being trying to blow the wind in the other direction, is playing the drums and told them that back home she had her very own Tama drum set. She also told them that she had been playing for some time and that she was sure that she could help the girls in their quest.

-ok so we got a drummer!-

Sakura declared excitedly.

-now we need… a lead singer-

Ino added dropping Sakura's sudden cheerful outburst. Tenten sighs and rested her chin on her hands. Things seemed bleak and although Tenten liked the idea of putting together a rock band and impressing Neji the hopelessness of the situation was depressing the girls. She sighed dreamily as she daydreamed about Neji in a rock band, with a guitar or a bass. She wished the guys would ask Neji to join their bands but she knew him better than anyone else, and that meant that even if they asked he would just turn them down declaring something about his destiny or whatever. Tenten sighed in frustration and she thought (Neji no bakka…) Then they saw something highly unlikely so unlikely that they could only blink in confusion and question the reality of this so called world. Hinata was dancing and singing and twirling…?

Hinata ran through the calm roads of Konoha, her speed matched Naruto's which was 150mph. How could she run at that speed with her eyes closed? Thus was the secret of the Hyuuga clan. She wasn't running because she was afraid, or anything like that… no it's just that she didn't know how else to react. She would have usually hidden behind a tree of enormous proportions or turned away and twiddled her fingers, or in extreme cases such as this one she would have definitely passed out but she couldn't not with him on top of her, first run, then hide, and then pass out. Naruto really did fell on top of her and the event replayed itself on her mind and not only that but he had even told her she looked good without her jacket. Her pace slowed down as Naruto's face inches away from her appeared on her mind. Her eyes slowly fell into a daydream, she had completely slowed down, and she was floating or so it felt. She daydreamed about her long time crush as any 13 year-old girl would and she imagined herself dancing with him and she hummed a soft danceable tune but before she knew it she was singing. She danced with her imaginary Naruto and sang happily and uncaringly, too lost in her dream world to care. She giggled cutely as her imaginary Naruto twirled her gracefully like in movies.

-Isn't that?-

Sakura asked completely dumbfounded to no one in particular.

-Hinata?-

Ino, just as dumfounded as her friend, had been nice enough to finish Sakura's question.

-The Hyuuga girl?-

Temari asked confused, last time she had seen the poor girl she had been badly beaten by one of her own clan. Even though she wasn't familiar with her she still found the whole dancing with oneself thing odd, especially in broad daylight. Sakura noticed there was something very different about Hinata she looked older, her womanly features more defined at least more than hers. That's when it hit her and her face took a strange greenish color.

-She's not wearing her jacket-

-She's uhh grown… oh life's totally not fair…-

Ino whined although the same age Hinata's petite figure was seemingly more developed than theirs, and Ino shared the shade of green that Sakura wore.

-no wait girls forget that…she's… SINGING! … And that's not all she's pretty good…-

Tenten declared to her companions she herself couldn't believe what she had just said. The girls looked at each other and shared a look of disbelief and they shrieked.

-HINATA CAN SING TOO?-

Then Hinata's imaginary Naruto twirled her once again but this time he caught her under him, kinda like they do in Mambo and he leaned to kiss Hinata. She closed her eyes and expected the kiss with her eyes closed and a blush on her cheeks. The girls were seeing something different than Hinata, to them she was eyes closed kissing the air and was dangerously leaning backwards and they half waited for gravity to take its toll. Then it did she fell backwards ready to land on her behind, but she was totally oblivious of this, to her this was flying. Sakura ran like she was stealing home base and she threw herself forward and as the dust cleared she was indeed safe, she caught Hinata just in time. The girls jumped up and shouted in unison while Temari blew a whistle.

-SAFE!-

Sakura flinched and she realized that she'd have quite the bruise on her bottom region later, (Hinata better appreciate it damn it!) Inner Sakura thought. Hinata never even noticed, to her she had just landed on a soft cloud and there were hundreds of er… partly naked little Naruto angels fluttering around her.

-Hinata you ok?-

Asked Sakura slightly concerned. Hinata although she had no idea whose voice it was she nodded and replied.

-Its such a beautiful day how can I not be ok?-

Sakura recognized these symptoms and her eyebrow twitched in response. The girls walked over to Hinata and Sakura.

-Hinata-chan where's your jacket? You'll catch a cold if you don't put it on-

Said Ino trying to mask her jealousy with a caring smile, she was not doing a good job at it, her green cheeks gave her away. Tenten and Temari looked truthfully concerned.

-My jacket?-

Ino nodded by now her false smile had worn off and was wearing her genuine growling face. Hinata with her eyes still closed and a smile on her lips said.

-Who cares! -

Terror dawned upon Tenten, Sakura and Ino. What force of this nature could wield such power that would separate Hinata and her beloved coat, maybe they were exaggerating but what the hell? Temari had no idea what the big deal was and could simply wink in confusion. Hinata's eyes opened but she couldn't see the girls that watched over her, instead all she saw was a Naruto falling from the sky with angel wings and clad in a white blanket, nothing else. She held her arms open awaiting her Naruto to fall in them and then she passed out. Now her sudden actions caused all of the girls to blink in confusion all except Sakura who looked disgusted, shocked, annoyed, and many other things all at once and she said plainly.

-Naruto-

-Oooooooohhhhhhhhhh……..-

Was the reaction from the girls except for Temari who even though she had a pretty good idea about was still totally clueless, being from another ninja village and all so she asked.

-Naruto blonde boy?-

-Uh-huh-

-Grins a lot? Kind of a loud mouth?-

-Uh-huh-

-Blue eyes?-

-Uh-huh-

-the only one who has ever beaten Gaara?-

-Uh-huh-

-She's got the hots for him?-

-Uh-huh-

-Oooooooohhhhhhhhhh…….-

-Bastards! what are they planning?-

Asked Sasuke to himself as he, from behind a bush, spied on the store where Naruto was last seen entering. They were free and he would usually train and he would usually be bothered by his teammates. But for some reason no one bothered him, no one had come to flirt and no one had tried to pull stupid bothersome pranks on him. So he had trained peacefully and to his fullest, but after he was done, which was relatively early, the peace and quiet was getting to him so he decided to walk around town NOT looking for Naruto and Sakura and certainly not craving attention and praises, nope that was not it definitely not it at all. He was just walking aimlessly and when he saw Naruto he was NOT excited to see him at all. For the past few hours he had been there behind the bushes spying, a feat only few can accomplish such as Hinata herself. He saw them as they went in and then he saw when Hinata came in and then he saw when Hinata ran away at full speed. He smiled unconsciously he almost laughed at this but willed himself to frown and look the other way, he was an avenger after all and he was not supposed to smile much more less laugh, it didn't matter how funny it was to see Hinata red as a tomato speeding off into the distance, dust trailing after her. But what were they doing? Why was Naruto laughing and SINGING? What the hell was going on!? And why was it that he was not included!?

-nani?-

Sasuke opened his eyes wide in terror. He had been found out and by his rival none the less. He turned his neck it almost squeaked as if with rust, his face turned pale and his eyes shrunk into small little black beady eyes. He met Naruto's gaze, even though he had his eyes closed as he usually did. Sasuke looked terrified how he was supposed to explain the reason for his actions, was beyond him. (Think! Sasuke think! Ok Naruto's an idiot everything will be fine… as long as I remember that he's an idiot)

-ne Sasuke what are you doing here! I was just about to go look for you…-

Sasuke blurted out not bothering to process Naruto's last words.

-none of your business… wait what?-

-well yeah! He-he! You see we kinda need your help…-

-you're damn right you do!-

His reaction confused Naruto completely, he knew Sasuke to be moody and all that but he was certainly acting moodier than usual.

-nani? What are you so riled up for?-

-nothing…-

-well anyway knowing you… you'd probably say no so…-

-Naruto! You listen to me I will help you whether you like it or not!-

-Sasuke… you sure about this?-

-Naruto I said I'd help and there's not a damn thing in this world that's gonna stop me from helping -

-uh… OK!-

Sasuke turned angrily and walked over to the store fuming and entered, leaving Naruto his eyes still closed and completely confused. He grinned in blissful ignorance and crossed his arms behind his head.

-well that was easier than I thought…-

-y-you want me to sing?-

-HAI!-

The girls affirmed in unison, they knew that convincing Hinata was a very, very long shot but they had no choice. Hinata turned her gaze to her feet, she couldn't believe what they were asking her, how could they ask her to sing, and in two days, without proper practice, without a proper band and in front of all of Konoha but more importantly in front of Naruto! Her life-long crush who will also be performing. Then she remembered that when she came into the store she saw Naruto beautifully singing his heart out, that's when the thought struck her, maybe if she sang too he would acknowledge her, his eyes would be on her for once. She sighed and her hope vanished. Who was she trying to fool? This was her, Hinata, the shyest girl of all school, the girl who couldn't even meet Naruto's blue eyes and in occasion has been known to pass out due to said blonde. Honestly now who was she kidding? She really didn't need to think about this at all.

-g-gomen nasai… b-but I can't-

The girls realized that they were losing her and fast, they knew that Hinata's shyness would get the best of her; they needed to convince her somehow. Sakura stepped up to the challenge of the impossible.

-but Hinata you sing beautifully… -

-and you really are our only hope…-

Included Ino, pleading Hinata and she took her hands into hers. Hinata gasped at this gesture of friendship for she didn't have many friends, apart from her teammates, who were boys and Kurenai-sensei but this was different. This felt comfortable, they needed her. It felt nice to be needed she admitted. Tenten smiled warmly at Hinata.

-we're begging you Hinata… please help us-

-g-gomen…-

Temari wasn't as sympathetic as the rest of the girls she was annoyed. She took a deep breath, trying to control her frustration but failed miserably and her words slipped from her mouth.

-what are you so afraid of?-

Hinata noticed the bark in Temari's voice and she lowered her gaze, hurt. Sakura smiled nervously and placed her arm on Hinata's shoulder trying to comfort her.

-Don't worry about Temari, Hinata but please help us...-

Ino drifted in her thoughts, she didn't know much about Hinata, but she knew that if she locked herself in she would become unreachable. She needed to think fast and she asked herself what could motivate Hinata, What could start up her engine? Ino sighed almost in relief as she realized that the answer was obvious, ridiculously obvious. She screamed out and posed triumphantly with her finger aimed at the sky and he hand on her hip and in the process scaring the girls out of their socks.

-NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Sakura joined the triumphant pose their background red and the words "love" and "Naruto" were written all over it. After all it was common sense to everyone in Konoha, at least the female population that Hinata had the hugest crush on the blonde. Tenten felt the urge to join them in their triumphant pose but decided against it and settled for a nervous smile. Temari at first was startled and then annoyed at the girls, she felt too mature for such a group. Sakura then said to poor Hinata who was probably the one who was most startled.

-Hinata this way Naruto will definitely notice you-

-N-Naruto-kun?-

-Hai! Hai! Love will bloom! Just think Hinata after the performance Naruto goes back stage and says –Hinata-chan you sing beautifully- and then you respond –Naruto-kun thank you because tonight… I sang only for you- and he smiles and his blue eyes stare deep into yours and he says –seeing you perform onstage made me realize that… Hinata-chan I love you- and then tears well up in your eyes and you respond –Naruto-kun… for the longest time I have loved you too- and then you hold each other for the longest time before he gently cups your chin and lifts you to meet his gaze before pulling you in a deep passionate kiss! EEEE! How romantic!-

Ino actually performed the little drama and she even disguised herself as Naruto and Hinata and she gave herself a hug and a stage kiss as a finale then she shrieked with hearts on her eyes before going in giggle frenzy mode. There was a silence among the girls, a dead silence, they slowly processed her words. Sakura for a second thought about Naruto actually acting romantic and held back the urge to throw up but she smile sympathetically none the less. Tenten after awhile found herself nodding in approval of Ino's statement. Temari's gaze was aimed at the clouds and she wondered why in the hell was it that she was here in the first place. Hinata would usually deny and deny and afterwards she'd deny some more but she couldn't help herself she was buying it all up like a love-starved little white eyes puppy. The blush on her cheeks and the dreamy look on her eyes was a dead give away. She relived the scene on her mind over and over again. She realized that some adjustments were necessary but the result would hopefully be the same. She stopped herself before she passed out. Still she was reluctant, and the girls realized they were losing her again. The girls exchanged smiles, victory they sensed was near.

-It could happen Hinata-

Sakura said with a smile on her face. Ino nodded still hearts on her eyes and added.

-It could totally happen-

-and you won't know unless you try!-

Tenten added hoping for some reaction They were right Hinata thought (I won't know unless I try… and maybe he will recognize me… oh! But how can I sing in front of him and all of Konoha… still I have to try… like him… he wouldn't give up and the thought of not trying would never cross his mind… alright I'll do it…) Hinata stood up her hands clasped in front of her chest and her usually shy eyes were filled with determination and she gave the wind a soft nod. The girl's faces were quickly lit up with smiles, even Temari's.

-you will?-

Sakura asked, her eyes filled with hope yet still disbelieving that they might have actually pulled this off.

-hai!-

-you'll sing with us Hinata? Really?-

Tenten asked also disbelieving, but Hinata gave the girl a determined nod

-hai!-

-Thank god!-

Exclaimed Ino feeling immensely relived and managed to relax on the bench.

-You sure you want to do this? I mean after all everyone will be watching… what if you screw up?-

Asked Temari completely convinced that this was total madness, after all, the girl couldn't even say his name out loud without stuttering. How in the hell was she supposed to sing in front of him and everyone else. Temari was really having second thoughts about this.

-TEMARI!-

The girls yelled at the Sand village ninja with threatening fists and fire on their eyes. Temari found this to be very amusing and smirked. Hinata seemed to also be having second thoughts

-I… well… I um…-

Hinata muttered her fingers twiddling. The girls almost screamed in terror as they saw that they were losing her yet again. But Hinata remembered that once she said that she wouldn't take back her words because that was her way of the ninja. She remembered having said that when she fought against her cousin Neji all thanks to the influence that the blonde boy had over her, he had given her strength, power and confidence. And she would not take back her words, not after she just said yes, maybe if she hadn't said yes earlier it would have been easier to say no, but she did and now she can't go back on her word. She nodded to herself, trying to remind herself to be strong and she said.

-I… gomen nasai… I won't go back on my word! Because… well because… That is my way of the ninja!-

-YATTA!-

The girls shouted to the skies throwing their arms high and they jumped up and down and hugged each other like the little girls they were. The impossible became possible. They expressed their joy and relief and they partied like it was 1999, even Temari joined in the celebrations. Behind them the sun began to set.

Night had fallen outside of Konoha and one of the few lights that remained lit came from Jack's store. Inside the store Naruto was listening to his walkman and singing along. Although his singing was still shredded and somewhat incomprehensible he was clearly getting better, much better. He had a good sense of rhythm and he kept his tempo with his right foot almost perfectly plus he really does have the charisma and the stamina of a lead singer. Kiba had been playing nonstop for a very long time, which proved he had the right stamina for the drums, his rhythm and double pedal technique was close to perfect and Akamaru looked like he was bored. Shikamaru was actually asleep. Jack who sat in front of Sasuke sighed and placed his black and white Gibson Flying V guitar on the floor carefully before he declared.

-I officially hate you kid…-

Jack told Sasuke who turned off his Sharingan and gave him one of his famous death stares and placed the borrowed black on black dual humbuckers Fender Stratocaster at his side before he looked away.

-Whatever…-

Jack smiled proudly and closed his eyes wisely while he gave the Uchiha kid an approving nod.

-good! Typical guitar player attitude… at this rate you'll be a rock-star in no time-

-Great… just what I always wanted…-

Sasuke replied trying to sound as sarcastic as possible when in all truth he loved playing the guitar and was actually looking forward to the oncoming show. Naruto noticed that Jack and Sasuke had stopped playing and were talking so he took off his walkman. Naruto happily waved and ran over to Jack and Sasuke. Shikamaru was still sound asleep bass in one hand the book on another. Kiba was still beating away frenetically the poor drums and Akamaru had apparently gotten bored and left.

-YO! Ano ne? ano ne ? Jack-sensei how's he doing?-

Jack smiled nervously as he processed the whole "sensei" thing and admitted that he loved the sound of it, but it made him feel old. He was partly annoyed and partly glad at the fast progress the Uchiha kid has done. He really did feel that using the Sharingan to learn how to play the guitar was cheating.

-so far he has mastered 10 different songs in his first try… (Stupid Sharingan, Cheating brat!)-

Sasuke lifted his head high proudly, almost challenging Naruto, he noticed and proceeded to glare at him.

-beat that dobe!-

-DAMN YOU SASUKE I'LL SHOW YOU-

Naruto enraged by his challenge took down one of the countless guitars; he opted for a beautiful yellow/gold Gibson Hollow, very rare, very vintage, very expensive. Jack smiled nervously at Naruto while giving him a simple wave, gesturing him to calm down, which confused Naruto but still he complied. Jack took the expensive guitar off Naruto's hands and placed it back on the rack, he then took his black and white Fender flying V and slid on his strap and with a smile he said.

-Actually if you don't mind… I'll take you up on that challenge…-

-NANI!-

That was the boy's reaction at this sudden statement. Naruto blinked his big blue eyes totally confused and he asked himself, why is Jack-sensei challenging Sasuke? Sasuke at first was completely shocked by this but then his pride and eagerness took over and said with a cocky smile on his face.

-Fine by me!-

-ne? guys what's going on? Why are you doing this?-

-Naruto kid it's simple I too have my pride not as a shinnobi but as a musician and I sure as hell ain't about to let a kid who never in his life had so much as even picked up a guitar take away my pride, just because he's a so called genius… no offense Sasuke-

Sasuke scoffed and looked away but still he responded proving his good manners, the influence of his late mother.

-None taken…-

-But aren't you a genius Jack-sensei?-

Naruto asked innocently his eyes fixated in Jack. He couldn't help but smile at the innocence of the blonde boy and he placed his hand on his hair and ruffled it some.

-I am… but it's all because of good ol' fashion hard work… hard work the true and only road… -

Naruto gasped, his words shocked him and he reminded him of a certain boy who was dubbed himself as "the beautiful green beast of Konoha". Naruto nodded he felt the same way as Jack did, who seemingly worked very hard much like him. Once again this would be a fight between genius and hard work. The fires of passion burned brightly on his stomach and he shouted as loud as he could.

-GOOD LUCK JACK-SENSEI! GOOD LUCK SASUKE!-

-jeez Naruto did ya have to shout like that! Damn!-

- He-he gomen nasai Jack-sensei-

Naruto apologized while scratching the back of his head. Jack scowled and cursed under his breath as he rubbed his ear; he had been unfortunate enough to experience at first hand a Naruto bipolar outburst. Sasuke had his eyes fixated on Naruto, he was half expecting Naruto to say "YOU SUCK SASUKE" or something stupid like he always did but no, he had wished him good luck and this time no amount of darkness and hatred that resided deep within his heart could stop him from smiling.

-Ready Sasuke?-

-uh… hai!-

-good, good we'll play by my rules… I lead you follow or copy or whatever…-

-Alright…-

Without warning Jack closed his eyes not focusing and not worried just loving the moment and he played a very simple very short but very fast blues riff with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and gazed over at Sasuke, who was smiling at him and had his Sharingan active.

With the same quick, swift hand movements he copied Jack's blues riff, note by note. Sasuke smiled cockily at Jack who closed his eyes and with a smile thought to himself (of course… it wouldn't be fun otherwise…)

He took a deep breath, savoring the tension on the air, although he felt very relaxed and he played a fast scale and ended it with a shrieking wail. Sasuke smiling with his eyes staring deep within Jack's and he copied the piece again, note by note. Jack chuckled softly to himself his eyes still closed and he played a chain of wails with quick riffs in between and ended it with a manual drop bomb. Sasuke copied it easily his defiant eyes staring at Jack. Jack never stopped smiling his head aimed high carelessly and once again he played, this time he played one of the songs he had shown him before (Iron Man…).

Sasuke followed and joined the song, both playing the song note by note with perfect timing and precision. They played the intro together and Jack thought to himself (perfect his timing is at a par with mine his accuracy and familiarity is incredible… but he lacks something…) The second chorus came and much to Sasuke's amazement Jack added countless squeals and hammer-ons and pull-offs and even harmonics. Sasuke's hands had moved instinctively according to Jack's finger movement but it wasn't the same he couldn't copy the loose fierceness of each squeal, not as Jack had at least.

-Now do you feel it?-

He resumed the chorus normally so Sasuke could follow with ease. Sasuke seemed confused by this, why is it that his Sharingan failed to copy those squeals? Was it because it had been unexpected? Was this familiar song merely a ruse to get him to lower his guard? No, that was not it his sharingan was supposed to see through his movements, they were fast but they weren't unreadable then what the hell happened?!

-you have almost everything kid… the rhythm, the notes, the speed… but you lack something of much more importance… Shall I show you what it is??-

Then the solo came and Jack threw his head down with an amazing force, his long curly hair cascading down in the air as he played the solo ten times faster than the original version with slight changes and touches of his own. He threw his hair back up and then down and then he swung it in a circular motion as his body moved to the rhythm not exactly dancing just swaying and bobbing to the beat. His fingers torturing his guitar with the insane speed leaving Sasuke struggling to keep up not only because of the speed but because of the passionate and unreadable and unexpected twist Jack would add to the already difficult solo. The insane rhythm and continuing speed of the solo shocked the boys; Kiba had taken off his walkman abruptly and stood up from the drum set, his grip threatening to split in half the drumsticks, Naruto could only stare with his eyes seemingly closed but his mouth slightly opened, even Shikamaru woke up although grudgingly and complained under his breath about all the racket and what not but still once the rhythm reached his system he could only stare, lazily but he would stare none the less. Sasuke tried to follow but his hand was starting to hurt, they felt like fire, almost as if his hands had used too much chakra. Then he realized he was using chakra to keep up with his speed and Jack wasn't, this was his normal speed, his speed the fruit of years of practice, kind of like Lee. Jack kept on head banging and the solo kept getting faster and more complicated at one point it only consisted of two-handed-on-fret-hammer-ons-and-pull-offs at an amazingly sick speed. After this he lifted the chords giving hell and Konoha a face melting wail to remember Sasuke followed, even if he hadn't been able to complete and read the rest of his movements he felt that he could at least finish this ending right. The wail went on, the shrieking of the amplifiers filled the room and soon the windows would give out and explode. The boys went as far as to cover their ears protecting their ear drums from the screeching wail. Sasuke followed the wail, the strings threatened to come off, which he never noticed, Jack lowered the wail, Sasuke followed then Jack heightened the wail once again only this time to the skies, higher and higher and higher than before, Sasuke followed but then what he least expected happened the strings gave out and with a whip-like motion they cut Sasuke's hands but still he held onto the guitar, too surprised to feel anything. His mouth wide open and his face pale with amazement and disbelief. Everyone gasped in shock; they couldn't believe what just happened, the strings gave out, while Jack's hadn't. Jack simply smiled and took off his guitar.

-do you get it now? What you lack? -

Jack walked over to the wide-mouth Uchiha kid and with his finger he poked softly at Sasuke's chest and said.

-soul kid… it's like everything else in the world unless you truly put you soul into it… you ain't never gonna get better… in anything-

Sasuke usually would turn his face away and ignore him but for some reason he couldn't and all he did was nod. Naruto and the boys grinned, this to them would be an event to be remembered. Jack ruffled Sasuke's hair and walked over to his counter and sat on top of it. Sasuke cursed under his breath and a blush covered his cheeks.

-Now I got 2 last questions for you kids before I kick you out…-

Naruto raised an eyebrow almost annoyed and looked over at Jack, Sasuke gave him his attention but only partially for his mind raced with unending questions, like what did he mean by soul? And how come his string never gave out? And why couldn't I copy his movements exactly? And so on and so forth. Shikamaru yawned but got up and looked over at him, completely bored, the earlier spectacle proved to be somewhat amusing but it was over now so he was bored. Kiba walked over to them and stood next to Naruto with a grin on his face. Naruto was the first to ask, being of course the most impatient of them all.

-nani?nani?nani?nani?-

Sasuke scoffed and turned his head the other way and said for Naruto to hear.

-you're annoying-

-Sasuke…-

Naruto growled at Sasuke his head huge and his background black, one could almost feel the Kyuubi within him. But that'd be those who didn't know Naruto at all, those who knew him knew that it was all him. Sasuke in retaliation turned his head with a scoff. Shikamaru turned his gaze to the ceiling wishing for clouds. Kiba was getting impatient so decided to speak up.

-what is it Jack-sensei-

Jack shrugged at the word "sensei" it was getting kind of annoying by now.

-first thing… are you gonna buy the damned instruments?-

The boys fell backwards, ashamed and surprised, even Sasuke.

-the second… what songs are you kids gonna play?-

-NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Naruto screamed in the tone that he always used when he screamed, at the top of his lungs and with the intensity of the fires of hell. Everyone was just as worried and surprised as he was, they both had no idea what to play and they feared the damage on their wallets. Jack noticed their reactions and smiled to himself and thought "I thought shinnobis made a lotta money… I thought they made a killing…"

Author's note: Hope you enjoyed part 3... Now I hope you could feel the music seeping through my words. Sorry if there were parts you couldn't understand, I did try my best to make it um… understandable. Now I could use some suggestions for the songs, the story as I have said before is already written and so the songs were already chosen but I'll take any suggestion into consideration, this I promise. Oh I'm sorry about the whole guitar duel between Sasuke and my added character but I've always thought that the use of sharingan is like cheating don't you agree? I guess I just wanted to make a point out of it. I'm sorry Sasuke fans if you felt insulted by this. And OH yeah Hinata sings!


	4. for the love of love and music

Disclaimer: I don't own a goddamn thing… well a few guitars… a 4X4, hmm a laptop… nop that's not mine belongs to Rent-A-Center… and a bunch of old and worn out black shirts…

_-it's a long way to the top if you wanna rock and roll-_

_AC/DC_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Is this the place Hinata?-

-H-hai…-

-HEY! I know this place!-

Said Ino her voice above a whisper, Sakura and the girls turned annoyed to Ino who suddenly looked like she was in la-la land, the usual hearts on her eyes and that same far away dreamy look. Suddenly they heard the boys coming out of the store.

-SHH! They're coming!-

Sakura said and the girls gave away an "eep!" and hid their heads back in the same bush that Sasuke had used earlier that day. All except Temari who still questioned her reason for being here and thought it was stupid to hide from the boys so decided against it but then Sakura and Ino's hand popped out of the bush and forcibly pulled her in. Sasuke with a black Les Paul Gibson detailed in gold on one hand and a small amp in the other, Naruto carried a small portable yet heavy looking Karaoke machine complete with two microphones and a small TV and his usual cheerful grin he was very happy with the way the evening had turned out, Shikamaru had a black and white Fender Stratocaster bass in one hand and a few books and a small amp, and two Kibas one Akamaru and the other the original carried a rather heavy looking metallic blue 5-piece drum set, they walked outside the store with Jack with a blissful smile carrying a small box and following behind.

-so kids... since you have no idea what song you wanna play… here!-

-what's this?-

Naruto asked completely clueless the rest of the boys shared his confusion.

-homework-

-NNNNNNAAAAAAANNNNNNIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Naruto was the first to ask but the boys were as surprised as him. Jack ignored them completely and passed a few CDs out to the boys.

-for Naruto… more gun n roses use your illusion 1 and 2… some Stryper to hell with the devil… a bit of Motley Crue, Iron Maiden, piece of mind and powerslave… and I threw in Helloween keeper of the seven keys part 1 and 2 oh! and Megadeth peace sells but who's buying for the heck of it-

-more CDs ALRIGHT!!-

Naruto amazingly jumped up expressing his excitement with Karaoke machine and all.

-for Shikamaru… Rush Tom Sawyer… and I don't know why but here… Pink Floyd… I think you'll like them… I think you'll find them… less troublesome…-

-Tch! Fine, fine… but I still think its too much work-

-Kiba… some hardcore for a hardcore dog boy! a lil bit of Slipknot… Slayer… and Sepultura… Cannibal Corpse oh! and Pantera… here! -

-Awesome… thanks man!-

-Sasuke… Ozzy Osbourne… live with Randy Rhoads, AC/DC if you want blood you got it live! and Megadeth rude awakenings oh! Live concerts are like the best when you wanna feel the soul of a guitar… and I thought about giving you this… but then again… I'm not sure if you're ready for this…-

-what…-

-well… what the heck… here! Yngwie Malmsteen for fun…-

-what's the big deal…-

-you'll see… but trust me start with the other ones…-

-whatever…-

-now get lost kids… I'll see ya tomorrow…-

-HAI!-

The boys replied in unison and bid farewell leaving Jack who merely lifted his right hand in a slight wave. The girls watched as the boys left carrying their respective instruments. As soon as the boys were out of ear shot and Jack walked back to the store the girls jumped out of their hiding spot.

-Sakura… I know him… he's a total babe… and he's not exactly a push over…-

-uh… sure whatever Ino… but that's alright we'll show them… won't we girls…-

-right!-

-umm… r-right…-

-at least we know it's gonna be a heck of a lot fun-

Jack yawned while he stretched out his arms and with a tired smile said.

-crazy kids… god I'm tired… I need my 20 hours of sleep damn it! Well at least they bought instruments… first time in a few years that I actually make a profit… last time I sold one of my instruments… let's see umm who was it? –

-JACK-SENSEI!!!!!!!!!!-

Jack nearly had a heart attack when a certain blonde girl grabbed him from behind and hugged him with the strength of a 55 year old weight lifting bouncer stereotype.

-Ino… need… air!-

The poor man gasped for air as he began to turn purple. The girls entered the messy store and looked around. Sakura swore that she thought this place was condemned or something. Hinata remembered that whenever her clan walked in front of this store they'd frown almost activating their blood limit, now she knew why. For her clan this is exactly they kind of place that they are not supposed to be seen in. they're not even supposed to be looking at it, too poor and beat down for their high standards. She kind of liked it for some reason it reminded her of Naruto, maybe it was fact that he had been here for awhile and she could detect his faint smell in the air or it was probably the mess that reminded her of him. Tenten although perplexed by the sight of the store and its goods which seemed high quality she decided that the store would probably look better… demolished. Temari however loved it she decided that it had kind of a homey feeling to it. But what truly caught the girls' attention was the long haired man who Ino was apparently killing by strangulation. The girls admitted that he was indeed good-looking but not as good looking as their respective crushes. Not as good looking as Naruto well at least that's what Hinata thought. Sakura admitted that he was definitely better looking than Lee but not as good looking as Sasuke. Tenten was sure that Neji looked better than him but he was at least better looking than Lee. Temari's train of thought was simple "he's hot". Ino finally released the poor man, who was seemingly slipping into unconsciousness. He took a deep breath and another then another one, trying to recover his breath then he realized that his lungs had probably suffered some serious damage, same thing always happened whenever Ino came by, which thankfully hadn't been for awhile. Ino gave the man a big smile with blush on her cheeks and her face leant forward close to his, which made him back away a little, terrified.

-Hiya Jack-sensei! How you been? Did ya miss me? Huh? Huh?-

-it's been a while Ino-chan… sooo… uhh how's your old man?-

-Old-

Ino stated in as a matter-of-fact tone of voice. Jack chuckled and noticed the girls standing behind her gave them all a soft smile which they returned.

-Friends of yours?-

-oh right sumimasen… Jack-sensei these are the girls… Sakura, Tenten, Temari and Hinata… -

The girls gave Jack a small nod, except Hinata who gave the nod to the floor as timid as always. Jack recognized her immediately and said.

-hey I know you! You're that girl… the one that Naruto fell on top of…-

Hinata blushed furiously at the comment and the girls shared a gigantic seat drop. Hinata after mustering the courage managed a small nod. Jack smiled widely and slapped his knee.

-ha! I knew it!-

Sakura decided to change the subject and walked over to Ino and Jack and asked.

-so how do you and Ino know each other…-

Ino then proceeded to tell the girls about her relationship with the man before them. The girls listened attentively even though it was getting late; their determination knew neither boundaries nor time limits. She told them that Jack was one of her dad's old friends. She also told them that even though her dad had taught her how to play the guitar once he was too busy to keep teaching her due to his missions, Jack had taken over. He gave her lessons 3 times a week for 2 hours for 4 years until she was 10. Then Jack faked annoyance and said that once Ino became a kunoichi she had forgotten all about him, at this point she blushed and apologized slightly ashamed. The girls slowly began to understand their relationship, it was based on the fact that Ino simply took the lessons at first because her dad wanted her too then she kept coming back because Jack was her teacher and she stopped coming because once she got a little bit older in the academy she developed a crush on Sasuke, hence Jack forgotten. Still she visited him from time to time and she was indeed his last customer for a few years back she bought a very special black fuzzed with purple customized Jackson guitar but close to a year ago she stopped coming. Actually Jack was a bit relieved about this all, he was after all older and he saw her almost like a little sister who of course he has not seen for almost a year but like a sister none the less.

-And that's about it!-

Ino said before she jumped and wrapped her arms around the man in another forced hug, he simply smiled nervously and tried to break free. At first he tried to get her off with patience and tenderness but as her grip on him tightened he began to use more force, which proved to be useless due to her strength. By now he had forgotten all about tenderness and patience and was now forcibly trying to get her off of him, his face red of both embarrassment and exhaustion. Sakura looked over to the girls her face almost saying "can you believe this" the girls in response shrugged. Then Sakura turned back to the struggle.

-umm ano ne?-

Jack looked at her with pleading eyes and extended his arm and shouted.

-Quick get me a crowbar!

-Ano ne? Ino we're on a mission remember?-

-HAI!-

The girls added with a shout, even Hinata who was slightly annoyed because all of this silliness reminded her of Naruto and she missed him dearly, she wanted to see him, even if only by afar. Ino remembered their mission and untangled herself from the man and apologized. Jack simply smiled nervously with his back to the counter and his right hand searched for something in it and he thought to himself "damn it where the hell did I put my Taser!" Temari sighed in frustration and walked around to get a better look at the store, her black-ish eyes quickly found a white 8- piece drum set sitting on the corner. She walked over to it and she ran her fingers of the soft wood, caressing it as one would a lover. The drum set of her dreams white, 8-piece, high quality wood and mean looking, not like the worn and beat up one she had back home, worn by her, beat up by her brother Kankuro who as a joke decided to make his puppet play the drums and awfully at that, she as retaliation placed make-up and dressed his marionette which she nicknamed Charlotte, he swore he'd never play with her drums again. Her old drum set was also abused and attacked by Gaara's sand who hated the racket she'd do whenever she jammed, the sand never came off completely, but she suspected that Gaara only really wanted to play them, and was jealous because he couldn't produce one out of sand. Tenten did the same she walked around the store inspecting its goods. She had decided that she'd play the bass, she wasn't exactly sure why but it just felt right for her, she couldn't explain this and quickly her gaze found a beautiful cherry gold trimmed red 6-string Gibson firebird, the beauty of said bass entranced her, she could also swear that the bass before her was a female. Her hands tentatively reached over to it, the cold feel of the wood and coating felt electric even before she could touch it. She closed her eyes determined to grasp firmly the bass, she bit her lip and the electricity grew stronger and more painful as her hands neared. She backed away and took a deep breath and with a determined look and a swift move she took the bass on her hands and held it up triumphantly with a giggle.

-Hey! No handling of the instruments without a store representative present!-

Tenten shrieked and as quick as lightning placed the bass back on her proper place, her cheeks on fire with embarrassment as she apologized. Temari looked confused and shouted from where she stood.

-Oi! Aren't you a store representative?-

He seemed confused but after a second of pondering he smiled nervously and said.

-yeah I guess I am… never mind carry on!-

The girls reaction to this was to fall back, even Hinata.

-ok so… you want me to help you form a band that can beat the boys?-

-right!-

Ino affirmed with a happy nod. Jack thought about this for a second then smiled mischievously.

-I'm in! how can I help?-

Sakura and Ino giggled happily and contained the urge to jump.

-YES! Well first things first we need instruments!-

-like I told the boys… instruments I got! What else?-

-And could you pretty please teach Sakura and Tenten how to play Jack-sensei?-

Ino pleaded with her best puppy dog pout which Jack ignored completely.

-I guess I could… but only two… does that mean that Ino-chan, you will be playing the guitar…

Ino gave him a cheerful big nod.

-and umm Temari was it? She'll be on the drums?-

Temari from the drum set gave the man a nod barely paying attention.

-ok play something!-

Temari smiled evilly and clashed the drumsticks counting down and when she reached 4 she kicked off. She had a great sense of rhythm and variation she also had a great knack for abrupt tempo changes. Her technique Jack admitted was not the one of a rookie but of someone who at least 5 or so years of experience. She ended with a combination and a nice splash as a finish touch plus a wink at Jack.

-Alright so Temari's playing the drums… and what are you playing Sakura…-

-I'd like to play the electric guitar!-

She shouted excitedly striking the same pose Naruto has many times before only hers was girly… er. Jack nodded at her acknowledging her enthusiasm. Tenten had a huge sweat drop on her forehead and added.

-and I'd like to play the bass Jack-sensei…-

Jack shrugged when being referred to as sensei, he would never get used to that name he admitted but still he smiled at the girl's enthusiasm. Jack noticed Hinata who stood a bit behind Tenten twiddling her fingers and her gaze to the walls, curiously yet shyly checking out the store.

-and say little lady are you the singer?-

Hinata was a startled a little but turned to face him, her face soft and determined a small smile on her lips.

-hai! -

-you can sing then?-

-a little… but I'll do my best… I-I won't let everyone down-

Hinata's lavender colored eyes were fierce and her face determined. Sakura was surprised at Hinata's determination and she couldn't help but stare and wonder when Hinata had changed so much? Suddenly Sakura found herself smiling and admitting that this was indeed Naruto's influence, this sadden her for some reason but she snapped herself out of it quickly. Ino and Tenten also smiled softly at Hinata's new found determination. Temari was too busy loving the drums to care. Jack nodded in approval she seemed determined and he liked that.

-alright lil lady you got spunk!

Sakura and Tenten and Ino fell back, Hinata spunk? Hinata at first was surprised by his complement? but she ended up giggling cutely. Jack seemed deep in thought he found himself against a brick wall and something much more dangerous than swords, girls and not plain ordinary girls, kunoichi at that. He had promised the boys he'd help them and it would take awhile to get them organized. They had the gift for it whether they knew it or not, but still this would be no easy feat, it would definitely consume all of his time. At least 2 of the girls already know how to play Jack affirmed on his mind and this gave him and idea.

-but still only two? you know Ino.. I think you should teach'em-

Jack asked hopeful and fearful at the same time. Hopeful that they would let him of the sharp hook that neared him, and fearful because here in Konoha all men shared common sense and it told them.

Hell hath no fury like kunoichi scorned…

-NANI? you think i should? BUT Jack-sensei!-

-no buts lil lady I think you're more than capable of handling this... you know I HAVE been teaching you for 4 years... besides i'll be real busy with the boys... they're at huge disadvantage her... none of em can play for real...(plus i already gave them my word... sorry girls hope you can forgive me)-

This news about the boy's lack for musical aptitude gave the girls some comfort and they found themselves smiling although Hinata heard a bit of Naruto's singing and she thought he had a really dreamy voice. If Jack-sensei thought Naruto presently lacked musical aptitude oh! imagine when he gets better, just the thought of it made her feel faint. Ino thought about what Jack had told her for a while, she was partial about this she liked the idea of teaching Sakura something that she was completely clueless about, but still she would be teaching Sakura. On the plus side she'd impress Sasuke and Jack and if all else fails she could still humiliate Sakura, at the thought of this she giggled evilly. Sakura approached Jack, she seemed nervous and Ino was too lost in her thoughts to notice or care.

-umm Jack-san... I'd rather have you teach us-

_hummm If I teach Sakura then I could brag about it! I could say 'mind your sensei little Sakura after all it was I who taught the way of the guitar! he-he-he_

-hai! please Jack-sensei!-

_and if I teach Tenten... well whatever... i don't really mind... i could teach her even if it's the bass..._

Agreed Tenten with a nod. Jack raised an eyebrow to this feigning annoyance.

_but i REALLY don't wanna teach Sakura!_

-you don't think my student has what it takes?-

_but then Jack would say good job Ino-chan! _

-no... no... it's not that!-

_but still..._

-then what is it?-

_but then again maybe Sasuke would say Ino your much cooler than that bald forehead freak!_

Sakura leaned in closer gesturing Jack to come closer so she could whisper in his ear, he complied.

-it's just that... well Ino and me we're kinda competing...-

_oh but teaching Sakura... oh come on! she's so smart she'll probably get a handle on it quickly... and she'll end up beating me!_

-oh I see... well i'll tell you what... let her teach you the basics... and i'll lend you... free of charge a special secret weapon...-

_Man… that would really bring me down!_

Sakura blinked in confusion and repeated.

-nani? secret weapon?-

_although Jack-sensei's right i have been playing for a few years... there's no way Sakura could catch up..._

-yeah think of it as a special jutsu... a jutsu so powerful, so unbeatable and it only requires your feet-

_and after all ottosan and Jack-sensei personally taught me_

Jack exaggerated somewhat, his voice luring Sakura and it seemed to work because with each word her eyes grew wider and so did her smile.

-my... feet?-

_and there's no way... she'll be better than me in 2 days..._

Sakura asked disbelieving all hope erased for her face.

_but if Jack's her sensei... then maybe_

-a special effects pedal...-

_maybe she'll get better than me..._

Jack stated plainly.

_oh no! i can't let that happen... i can't let Sakura beat me! _

-what's that?-

_oh the heck with it! i'm thinking too much about it!_

-will you do it?-

_I'll teach her! and i'll do my best so that when i beat her I'll... i'll really be able to brag about it! plus Sasuke will really notice me... oh and Jack too!_

-fine, fine!-

-ALRIGHT I'LL DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Ino shouted with all her might and followed with a maniacal laughter, scaring the wits out of Jack, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata. Jack was annoyed and he thought to himself (I REALLY hate it when they do that! Damned hormones driven teenagers).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto couldn't sleep that night, he was all set for sleeping, he wore his favorite pajamas complete with his cute, warm and fuzzy black cat(?) hat, he had eaten his favorite cup of ramen so he could sleep with a full belly but alas his excitement was too much to bear. He grinned sheepishly and his grip on the sheets tightened. His gaze went across the dark apartment and over to the karaoke machine on the corner of his room. He couldn't believe how well everything was turning out, his band was gonna rock, plain and simple. Shikamaru's on the bass, Kiba's on the drums, that bastard Sasuke's on the guitar and I'm gonna sing. Oh yeah! This rules! And tomorrow we have training! Awesome! Thought Naruto to himself as his grin widened. His gaze once again found the karaoke machine on the corner, it seemed to lure him. Naruto sat up on his bed his eyes still set.

-bah! I give up! Guess I should practice a little… singing!-

But then reason struck Naruto and he pondered for a second, eyes closed, arms folded across his chest, wisely. It was nighttime, and he lived in an apartment with really thin walls where sound was easily carried, and his neighbors sucked. Maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea to practice his singing right now. But then again…

-TOOOOOOO HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLL WIIIIIIIITH THEEEEE DEEEEVIIIILLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Naruto sang at the top of his voice microphone on hand with the karaoke playing the background music of Stryper. Naruto danced, jumped up and down and even flicked the lights off and on of his apartment at the beat of the music. He never noticed the screams of protest and banging headed his way. He was having to much fun to care, so much fun in fact that he planned on singing to all of the songs of each and every CD Jack had lent him. Beside Naruto figured that should they come knocking he could just tell them that he was training for the festival, which Tsunade meaning of course the Hokage had granted him the task of performing as the main attraction.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sat in a corner of his room, his black eyes focused on nowhere. He seemed both distracted and pensive. He couldn't sleep, he was used to this, ever since that tragedy he had trouble sleeping. Tonight however he wasn't thinking about that, far from it. If you looked closely enough you could see a slight smile on his lips, tonight had been "ok" he admitted or so his pride permitted. He thought about what had been told to him and even though it annoyed him and his pride demanded to feign ignorance he still couldn't help but think about it.

-soul huh?-

The word kept moving back and forth on his head, wondering its meaning. Maybe he'd never get it he thought for a second, and in that second the darkness consumed him and it seduced him with the words of Itachi. He would kill Itachi, Sasuke added as he clenched his fist, and in order to do so, a lack of soul was required, hatred was the only emotion that truly mattered. The black guitar and amp and CDs rested next to him and for some reason from time to time he would look at it with the corner of his eyes. He would look at it even when the darkness in his mind spoke of hatred and vengeance and so on. Soon the thoughts of hatred were drowned with the mere sight of the guitar. So much in fact that he thought about practicing with it… again, but his hands still hurt not much but still enough to discourage. He looked at the palms of his hands, they trembled and had taken a shade of red, pain. Still his hands on their own took the guitar and placed it on his lap, not even thinking about playing it, just admiring its beauty. He found it amazing, simply amazing it soft curves, the golden details and the penetrating shade of black, but what he found most amazing was the music that could be created with it. The possibilities were endless, it truly was a perfect instrument or so he thought. Music, a new word soon to be added to his mental dictionary. He took the CDs and admired their covers for a second. Then he found the one HE had been talking about, the one he supposedly wasn't ready for.

-yeah right… not ready tch! we'll see about that-

He took a walkman that Jack had lent him and opened the cover. He carefully placed the CD inside, the whole process trivial but almost ceremonious. He put the headset on and pressed the button that spelled "play". Shock ran through his system and his free hand dropped lifelessly to the ground as the waves of music entered his brain. The god-like speed of one Yngwie Malmsteen racket his brain, threatening to cook it over easy. He ceased to process any thoughts and simply gave in to the god-given gift of classical-rock-metal. He never moved from the corner of his room, not so much as a flinch but once he regained the ability to think and listen at the same time he wondered.

-is this… what he meant?-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls decided to have a sleepover after buying their instruments and essentials… for rock, the excuse, practice. Excuse because the truth was it had been a long day and they were too tired to practice but they could at least bond as bands should, and gossip and pig out on junk food as girls should. They stayed over at Ino's place except Temari because she had to check in with the counsels of her village although she promised that she'd try to convince them for tomorrow, should the girls decide to have another sleepover. Tenten, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata all gathered in Ino's room. Tenten who wore a delicate white sleeveless top with red pajama pants had the bass on her hands while her fingers absentmindedly strummed a very basic scale. Sakura sporting a pink two piece pajamas read the instruction booklet that came with the special effects pedal, which she just in case, hid inside a girly magazine. Ino wearing an over sized white T-shirt with black shorts laid flat on her tummy giving the girls her utmost attention. Hinata wore a modest baggy two piece lavender colored pajamas that clashed perfectly with her eyes and sat with her knees pressed against her chest on a corner by the window and her gaze would, from time to time, wander over to the stars. The girls talked about their missions and laughed about the madness that would usually follow. Each team they decided had their own clown as they so delicately dubbed, Ino's team had well… she proclaimed Shikamaru was so lazy that she dubbed him the laziest clown on the planet. Tenten told them that Lee was the undisputed clown hands down, him and those stupid rules of his. She told them that once he said that if he failed to accomplish his mission in 5 minutes, which was more than ridiculous because just getting to the place alone was a 2 day walk, he'd run 100 laps around Konoha dressed in a pink tutu while singing "I feel pretty". How would that help his training no one had a clue but needless to say he kept his word. The girls, even the shy Hinata shrugged both disturbed and disgusted at this. But they nearly puked when Tenten told them that Gai-Sensei promised he'd do the laps with Lee dressed in a shamelessly tight shower-curtain granny-like dress, complete with fake saggy breast and stockings and ridiculously large hat with a dead stuffed animal that resembled a bird of some sort. Oh! and Tenten added to the seemingly dying girls instead of "I feel pretty" like Lee, he'd sing "It's raining men". Just the picture of those two dressed like that was scarier then any ghost story, so they decided to scratch the ghost-story telling out of their agenda. It was Sakura's turn and she with a mischievous smile, told them of the many stupidities certain blonde boy had done. Sakura spoke of Naruto in a strange tone of voice almost proud and annoyed at the same time she seemed to be living the memories all by herself. Hinata who had been mildly paying attention to the girls for she spent most of her time daydreaming was now listening attentively. She giggled cutely as she pictured her Naruto committing said atrocities. The girls smiled at the heart felt giggles of Hinata, Tenten and Ino felt that she and Naruto would indeed make a cute couple. Ino decided too speak her mind.

-say Hinata… why don't you tell Naruto what you feel about him?-

-n-nani? I couldn't!-

She protested slightly louder than she usually would have. The girls blinked at this, clearly surprised but mostly amused. Tenten decided that it was her turn to speak, so with a smile she said.

-you have to overcome your shyness Hinata…-

-hai You just gotta tell Naruto! Look at me I'm always telling Sasuke how much I love him-

-a-and… h-has it worked?-

-not in the least bit-

Ino stated proudly, completely clueless to the fact that she just sounded really pathetic.

-o-oh…-

-but hey at least he knows…-

-besides Hinata… you and Naruto would make such a cute couple…-

Tenten added before her and Ino giggled at the thought. Sakura agreed to this but for some reason it sadden her as well, she realized that it was the sting of pride, she mentally slapped herself because she couldn't expect Naruto to always be after her, although she had to admit she kind of liked it. But even if it saddened her she felt that she should help Hinata, although a darker side of her said otherwise. But against her better judgment she decided to help, she wanted Naruto to be happy after all and in her mind Hinata could make him very happy. Besides she added with a grin for herself she's the only one that can stand him. Now… she wondered how can I help Hinata with her little shyness problem. A light bulb went on over her head and she slammed her fist on the palm of her hand as in "oh I got it!". She excused herself and left the room, claiming to need to use to bathroom. Ino and Tenten decided to keep hassling Hinata, they felt that she just needed to get over her shyness.

-come on Hinata… you never know! What if he likes you too?-

-yeah! Maybe he's just as shy as you… (who am I kidding Naruto doesn't have a shy bone on his entire body!)-

-he could never like me… he likes Sakura…-

Ino snorted at this.

-don't worry about that… I'm sure that after all that training with her… he's outgrown that puppy dog crush… he just needed to get to know her better-

-you really think so…?-

-of course! Besides I've known Sakura all my life and she and Naruto share that same explosive attitude… and we all know that's not exactly a good thing…-

-completely!-

Agreed Tenten with a big nod. Hinata however had her doubts about this theory and decided to ask…

-what do you mean?-

-it's like Ying and Yang… their different and that why they're so perfect because they compliment and each other…-

-kinda like they cancel each other out…-

-but wouldn't it be easier if they had more things in common?-

-NO! because it wouldn't be any fun… It'd be like do you like this? Yeah and how bout this? well yeah! And what do you think of this? Yeah! It's so boring!-

-I guess Ino has a point…in a strange unrealistic alternate universe kind of a way but the differences in relationships are what make them interesting…-

-I guess it makes sense…-

-So hurry up and get over your shyness Hinata! So that you and Naruto can argue and fight like real couples!-

Hinata blushed at this, presently she couldn't see herself arguing with anybody and much more less with him, she'd happily agree to whatever he decides.

-besides you never know when Naruto just might pop up…-

Added Tenten with a smirk on her face. Suddenly the door opened and fog entered the room, filling it with an ambiance of mystery. The girls stopped talking and stared expectantly, partly scared and partly ready to kick butt. But then a mass of spiky blonde hair appeared as the smoke cleared. All of the girls widened their eyes in disbelief. Then Naruto walked out of the smoke and over to Hinata. He walked by the stunned Ino and Tenten almost as if they weren't even there, his determination fierce on his blue eyes. He was heading towards her as if she was all there was, as if she was his mission. She suddenly forgot how to breathe, and her heart to beat. The room suddenly got smaller and darker for her. He tongue tied in a million knots, but still she couldn't believe what she was seeing, Naruto in the middle of the night, in Ino's house and seemingly coming over to her and only her. He took her hands into his and gazed deep into her light lavender eyes, his gaze filled with emotion. Emotion? She asked herself. For me? What happened? When had the world turned upside down? And Why in the world is Naruto-kun TOUCHING ME? This overjoyed and overwhelmed her. She felt faint and dizzy, but she willed herself to focus, too curious to pass out, at least for the moment. Then he placed her soft hands over where his heart is, so she could feel its beating. Now she REALLY felt faint and she slowly slipped into unconsciousness, it took all of her strength just to breathe and she wasn't even doing that right. Her breathing, after she regained it, had become ragged and uneven almost as if she was hyperventilating. As she felt herself falling backwards she steadied herself. Trying with all of her might to hold on to the edge of unconsciousness. Too many questions, almost like a dream. She'd stay awake for a little bit longer. Her eyes almost closed but she begged to stay awake for a bit longer. Then Naruto's face neared hers, her eyes widen again and once again a million questions and theories and daydreams and pictures and everything clouded her mind. He spoke in a rasped, deep tone of voice. His voice low and slightly above a whisper still hungered for her, or something from her…or at least so she could have sworn.

-Hinata-sama… for the longest time…

Ino and Tenten shocked still leaned forward in anticipation. Hinata only stared at Naruto hazily, she was practically melting inside. Everyone seemed to stop breathing. The tension was in the air and it was so thick on could cut it with a knife.

-I've been in love with you…-

With this she passed out… She could have died right now, but she would have died a happy girl.

-POOOF!-

And Naruto turned into a pink pajamas wearing Sakura, she winked at the girls mischievously. The girls only blinked for a second, not understanding. The they fell backwards. Ino being the first to recover was the first to shout, her head several times it's normal size and the fires of hell in her eyes.

-what the heck do you think you're doing bald-fore headed-freak!-

-you almost gave me a heart attack Sakura!-

Added Tenten more scared than relieved. Sakura scoffed and turned her head away with her nose pointing to the sky in a snobbish manner.

-hmph! For your information I was trying to help Hinata get over her shyness!-

-not true! That was cruel and you know it!-

-all's fair in love and war!-

Dodged Sakura, the girls were taken back by this but still angry. After noticing the poor lifeless yet peaceful form of Hinata, Sakura sighed and decided give the girls a more in-depth explanation.

-you're right it was cruel… but unless we take drastic measures… she may never be able to tell Naruto how she feels…-

-still Sakura…

-listen that's not all ok… if she can't overcome at least 10 percent of her shyness how can we expect her to sing in front of him?-

-I guess… that's true…-

-besides…-

Sakura continued her self righteous proclamation.

-it is our duty as a band to help her out… for her sake and for ours….-

Ino seemed convinced by this, Sakura spoke the truth, plus she really liked the idea of playing matchmaker. Tenten thought about this and even though Sakura had a point she still felt that it was cold and cruel.

-I really think you shouldn't have done that… Sakura-

Sakura defended herself but the guilt she knew would soon catch up.

-I know! I'll apologize later but for now…-

-for now?-

Repeated Ino.

-Girls… I need your help…-

Ino gulped for she knew that sparkle of mischief in her eyes, she dreaded it and thoroughly enjoyed it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her vision focused and the darkness dissipated, she was coming back. What a strange dream thought Hinata as her light lavender eyes fluttered open. She was on Ino's bed the blankets shielding her from the cold, and she wondered when she fell asleep. Her eyes scanned the room, there was no one or so she thought. It was still night out, she noticed, so if she wasn't asleep what happened? Did she pass out? She asked herself. Being a common occurrence she realized that maybe she did and maybe that meant Naruto….

-HINATA-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

-HINATA-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

-HINATA-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Suddenly three Narutos jumped at her from out of nowhere and began hugging her, each one in it's own words reciting confessions of love. Her eyes widened, her face turned different shades of red, steam escaped her head, probable over-load. She couldn't react, she was just frozen there with 3 different Narutos hugging her. This felt like a dream she thought, one of her many dreams about Naruto but she could feel them, their touch and their words and… That's when she realized that this was indeed happening, she was being hugged by not only one Naruto but 3 Narutos, and finally her senses took over, she screamed at the top of her lungs. Chances were all of Konoha heard, they'd never know whose scream it was… but still they heard. Hinata's nose bled profusely and she passed out, probably forever. The Narutos blinked as they saw Hinata passed out with a blissful expression on her face, They grinned at her pitiful sight.

-POOF-

-POOF-

-POOF-

The Narutos disappeared leaving Tenten, Sakura, Ino in their place, they laughed the night away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: sorry if you hate my original character but whatever… anyway I think I made up for it though with the whole Hinata thing. Damn Hinata and all of her cuteness! Yes… yes… I am a big NaruHina supporter… deal with it. Anyway I hoped you liked this, hope the music parts weren't all that complicated I really am trying my best here…. Oh! I mentioned a few bands here again I'm pretty damn sure you know'em all by now but if ya don't you should check em out. There's a whole world of metal out there, just beyond the borders of MTV and Hot Topic, explore it when you get a chance. And to those who know of music and disagree with what I wrote please let me know I'd be more than glad to correspond to whatever you gotta say. I would also like to add that I DO know that there are faster guitar players than Yngwie like Michael Angelo Batio, but it is this humble writer's opinion that Yngwie has more soul than the rest. His compositions are heaven-sent and his shredding is hell-sent. If you'd like review… don't matter whether if its to say you suck or you rock.


	5. Naruto the lead singer

Disclaimer: don't own nothing… what a pain…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost noon on Konoha, the merchants were busy with their daily routines, the future ninjas were running extra laps on account of mischief, the Hokage was pissed because all of the complaints she had received because of Naruto's last night racket, and on both sides of Konoha two bands practiced. The beautiful noise of jamming practice filled the air, and darkened its inhabitants mood. The boys opted for a vacant lot on one side of the village which they'd have been lucky to find and had receptacles for their equipment. The whole gang was there and they ever had spectators, Konohamaru and his two best friends were there rooting with big grin on their small faces. Shikamaru played skillfully with his heavy bass and he asked himself why hadn't anyone told him that the damned bass would be so heavy and that he'd have to play it standing up, he concluded that this REALLY was troublesome, fun but troublesome. However everyone took notice of his radical improvement he had a soft almost delicate yet precise finger work, his laziness made it impossible for him to tightened his grip on the chords which needless to say was a good thing because it provided him with a looseness that was not easy to achieve. Kiba didn't care about anything, he would have played standing up or in the bathroom if he had too he just loved making noise and hitting things, he proved to have an impeccable sense of timing and rhythm but what was most impressive was his double pedal technique, the gift of a true hardcore drummer. Sasuke had surprised everyone by being able to play one song without his sharingan, he could play crazy train by Ozzy Osbourne which was no ease feat for a beginner. Beginner meaning someone who first picked up a guitar 2 days ago. Jack felt proud at the boy, he acknowledged the sharingan as a gift but for him the real gift was the ability to achieve something via hard work. Sasuke wasn't one to give explanations but what had happened last night was so… amazingly bizarre that he just had too. He explained that after listening Ynqwie for hours his fingers ached for practice and he himself ached to master all of his songs. He practiced for what seemed like hours but still hadn't quite got it yet. But after he decided to take a break he listened to "crazy train" and his fingers moved on their own and before he knew it, he could play it, easily. It is believed that the best way to practice is to push yourself to the limits and beyond. Then everything else will seem like a walk in the park. Jack explained this to the boys, they understood fully and Naruto associated it with Lee's excessive weight training. Jack had no idea what the hell he was talking about. The boys jammed mindlessly the morning away, more tuning and practicing than jamming, but every so often Kiba's beat would get the best of them and they'd improvise. All except Naruto who by Jack's orders sat on the benches looking bored. Jack smiled at the boys' progress and blew a whistle they stooped and looked at him while he walked over to them.

-all right! Great jamming section guys-

-jamming section? All we did was make a lot of noise…-

Complained Shikamaru with the bass hanging from his neck and his hands on his pockets.

-I agree…-

Agreed Sasuke with Shikamaru much to everyone's surprise. Kiba stepped forward with a huge smile on his face and said excitedly.

-I don't care I love making noise…-

-noise is the root of music…-

Jack replied wisely, for some reason his words of wisdom failed to inspire confidence on the boys.

-Ano sa! Ano sa! Jack-sensei!?-

Whined Naruto as he jogged his way over to the boys, Jack flinched at the word "sensei" but shrugged it off and allowed Naruto to continue.

-when can I sing?-

Then Konohamaru appeared in front of Naruto and Sasuke with a small explosion, which was followed by coughing and then their little intro. Everyone shared huge sweat-drops, they really couldn't understand why the intro/explosion thing was necessary when the little ones had spent most of the morning with them. After their little meaningless intro and poses Konohamaru stepped in front of Jack's face which seemed close to the sky compared to his own, and he pointed his finger to him angrily.

-OI! YOU BASTARD! HOW COME NARUTO IS SITTING IN THE BENCH WHEN HE'S THE COOLEST CUZ HE'S THE LEAD SINGER!!!-

Naruto quickly proceeded to cover the kid's mouth and while scratching the back of his head he apologized.

-AH! Gomen nasai! Jack-Sensei!-

Konohamaru muffled a curse word, which even though restrained by Naruto's hand was still understandable, something with an F and an M, everyone lowered their heads with even bigger sweat drops on top of them. Jack laughed at the little boy.

-alright kid! You got some serious spunk! Have you thought about being a musician?-

The wind blew and eerily and everyone shared a single emotion, confusion . Actually their faces said something more along the lines of Is-he-freaking-kidding-us. Naruto released Konohamaru who blushed and scratched the back of his head while sporting a huge grin exposing a missing tooth.

-he-he… I guess I never really thought about it…-

-well you should! Great way to pick up chicks y'know!-

Both Naruto and Konohamaru's mood brightened and their eyes sparkled with mischief and hope and they said in unison.

-REALLY?-

-totally!-

Jack grinned and nodded, the boys looked on annoyed, bored and frustrated. Sasuke's mind repeated "too stupid" over and over again and he decided that unless he did something about it, this could go on all day, so he said.

-umm Jack-sensei…-

-huh?-

-you were saying?-

Asked Sasuke trying to suppress the urge to shout. Jack blinked and thought for a second but then gave up and said.

-what was I saying?-

Naruto took this as an opportunity and shouted.

-YOU WERE ABOUT TO TELL ME WHEN I'M SUPPOSED TO SING…-

-oh! Well right now…-

-NANI? ALRIGHT!!-

Naruto jumped in the air excitedly. The boys sighed frustrated at his childish behavior. They feared that at this rate they'd make no progress.

-but first… here's what I want you all to do… first tell me which song you kids liked best of the cds I lent ya… let's see… Kiba…-

-man… only one… tough choice… I'm kinda in between Angel of death by Slayer… or Spit by Pantera oh and this weird song by Sepultura… but I forgot the name it's was so cool cuz it had like all these strange drums and stuff…-

-Sepultura rules… shoulda lent ya Soulfly… guess I forgot… so good choices kid… difficult to play… but damn good choices how bout you Shikamaru…-

-YYZ…-

-how un-predictable of you… but still another damn good song… how bout Tom Sawyer? Or pink floyd another brick on the wall…-

-Tom Sawyer… it was alright… Pink Floyd another brick in the wall… I liked-

-yeah that song rules! okaaaay… cool… so Sasuke?-

-hmph… I liked Evil Eye…-

-had a feeling you would… so Naru…-

-but…-

-hmm?-

-I also liked… Hangar 18 by Megadeth… -

Sasuke said almost timidly his eyes gazing at the sky. Jack and the guys blinked for a second. They recognized that it must have been a big step for Sasuke to accept that he liked something apart from revenge or whatever. Jack smiled sympathetically at the boy for a second but quickly replaced it with one of genuine excitement.

-that's a great song Sasuke!-

Sasuke for a second turned to the guys, mildly surprised and embarrassed but he quickly turned away. Although they could have sworn they saw Sasuke smile for a second. Jack turned to Naruto and with a smile he said.

-how bout you Naruto?-

Naruto snapped back into reality and gave Jack his usual closed eyes fox-like grin.

-I'll sing it!-

Everyone gulped.

-OH MY DARLING! OH MY DARLING! OH MY DAAAARLIIING! CLEEEMEENTIINEE!!!-

Naruto sang loudly in that obnoxious loud tone of voice of his. Everyone present in the vacant lot, and even some unfortunates bystanders screamed in horror. Usually they would run for the hills but the singing which resembled the shriek of a dying animal was too painful and for some reason it restricted their movement. They covered their ears and screamed trying to drown that god-awful song. Shikamaru dropped to his knees covering his ears and clenching his teeth while his face aimed to the sky, almost pleading for mercy. Kiba covered his head completely with his hood but it still wasn't enough so he screamed at the top of his lungs and begged for his ear to be ripped from his skull. Akamaru barked with all of his might also trying to drown his voice, which proved futile and he gave up and whimpered while laying down, with his eyes closed and covering his ears. The three little ones rolled on the ground as if on fire while covering their ears, but since it wasn't helping Konohamaru dug a hole on the ground and placed his head in it, like a flamingo or something. His posse followed suit the three with their heads in the ground and covering their neck with sand to completely shield themselves from the supposed singing. Everyone hated and envied the little kids and their small heads. Jack covered his ears and wished for a quick and painless death. Sasuke was the only one who had the strength to shut Naruto up by the act of strangulation. It took all of his strength but he managed to sneak behind him and attempted murder.

-what the hell are you trying to do kill us you moron!-

-Damn… you… Sasuke!-

Everyone partially recovered, it took them a while but they knew that it would take a few years of therapy for a complete recovery. They scowled at Naruto proclaiming revenge and his responsibility for their psychological bills. Naruto grinned and apologized and promised he'd sing the song now. They were about to deny him the right to sing but it had been to late.

-I LOVE YOU! YOU LOVE ME! WE'RE ONE HAPPY FAMILY!-

-AK! MERCY!-

-MY EARS! THEY BURN! OH HOW THEY BURN!-

-THE HORROR, OH GOD THE HORROR!-

-NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls chose a more comfortable location. The rooftop of Ino's place, comfortable, electricity equipped and a stocked refrigerator, the location was heaven-sent. Sakura being the good friend she was mentioned that, loud noises could disrupt and ultimately shorten a plant's lifetime but Ino reassured her that they were especial, so not to worry. They gathered in the rooftop, Temari behind her drum set, Tenten sad on the ledge with her bass in hand practicing a short song that Ino taught her, the song Ino had told her was easy but in reality the song was slightly complicated and it required looseness. Ino was giving Sakura lessons on the basics. Ino was amazed that Sakura and Tenten had caught on so fast, they had a good handle on the basics and they both managed to keep a steady tempo but what amazed her the most was how fast the girls learned to read music, the girls replied that next to code breaking class this was cinch. Hinata sat on the ledge with a walkman on softly practicing her singing. She held her eyes close and her hands over her chest. She had been practicing the song for hours, for no reason at all. The girls haven't even talked about what song they were going to play. For now they were practicing and Hinata figured she might as well do the same. She needed to practice how to sing something that wasn't… the stuff she usually sang. She liked mostly soft and slow music the type one can slow dance too, not that she was the type too dance. But she loved songs about love and passion, feelings she knew and longed. Songs that would promote daydreams of her and her Naruto-kun. That was the extent of her musical knowledge soft, slow, cheesy, romantic music. But Ino had said this was supposed to be a rock band, she frowned slightly, she wasn't sure which one was rock, was it the loud understandable one or the REALLY loud and NOT understandable one. She could only hope it wasn't the last one. Ino had lent her a CD that was labeled "angry rebel girl rock", Hinata wasn't sure what to make of the title. The CD was so she could familiarize herself with girl rock and possibly chose on for the girls to play. So far she liked a couple, but her favorite was this one, the one she's been practicing for hours. The song was soft yet loud, slow and fast at the same time, but she thought that the guitars sounded complicated but what she liked most about the song was it's meaning and how in some way it reminded her of him. She once again lost herself in a daydream, her lavender colored eyes gazed at the sky overhead and the clouds took a familiar shape, a spiky shape. She never noticed Ino and Sakura sneaking towards her. Ino and Sakura exchanged mischievous glances and Ino yelled.

-OH! NARUTO-KUN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?-

Hinata's heart skipped a million beats and she almost fell of the ledge into a certain death, she would have too if she was a normal girl, thankfully she was a kunoichi. That and the fact that Sakura and Ino were both holding her. She took a few deep breaths, her cheeks colored red for many reasons.

-p-please don't scare me like that…-

She said a bit louder than her usual self. She had been that surprised. Ino and Sakura felt a stab of guilt and apologized.

-sumimasen Hinata… it's just that… Sakura help me out here will ya!-

-sorry Hinata we're just messing around… so anyway… whatcha think about the songs?-

-w-well-

Hinata started timidly she wasn't one to hold a grudge. She hadn't even been that mad about what happened last night. She looked at the girls with a blush on her cheeks and said.

-I like this song… track number 7-

Ino's eyes widen and her expression lit up she nodded in approval. Sakura expression was neutral she didn't know what song she was talking about.

-I love that song Hinata!-

-I-is that so… I'm glad-

-ano ne Ino… which one is that again…-

-h-here-

Hinata said and she handed Sakura the walkman so she could hear the song. She thanked the Hyuuga heiress and took the walkman and walked away. Ino turned to Hinata.

-say Hinata… do you want to sing that song to your special someone?-

Hinata's eyes widen and she gasped while the red on her cheeks deepened.

-please don't say things like that!-

Ino placed her hand on Hinata's shoulder and gave her a comforting sympathetic smile.

-its nothing to be embarrassed about… in fact I admire it…-

-y-you d-do?-

-yeah… actually I think we should all sing something that is meaningful and that we all share… an emotion of some sort…-

-that's a good idea… do you have anything in mind…-

-actually… I do…-

-n-nani?--

-you'll see…-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto surprised the guys with his newfound singing abilities. He amazed them in the same manner he had during the chunnin exams. Shikamaru, Kiba, Konohamaru, Jack and even Sasuke were surprised. His spectators Konohamaru and his gang were very impressed, they couldn't stop clapping and cheering. His voice had molded nicely and had managed to sustain a nice clear pitch. He also had the ability to take it up and scream in a high note and hold it there for a good few seconds, a quality of a great rocker. A note that could lift the hairs of the of the back of one's neck, a note so high it could send electricity in forms of shivers up one spine. He sang a small part of "Welcome to the jungle" from Guns N Roses for the boys, but what they had heard had been enough. He had memorized the lyrics completely which surprised them even more considering that he had the worst memory. When asked he replied that he was just having fun so it was easy. Jack was the first to speak.

-I'm impressed kid!-

Shikamaru smiled lazily and added.

-yeah maybe we won't be so screwed after all…-

Kiba with a dog like smile of his own complimented Naruto as well

-alright Naruto!-

Sasuke too cool for school commented.

-he was ok…-

Naruto blushed and gave the guys a wide toothy grin.

-thanks guys…-

The Konohamaru and his gang jumped in front of Naruto and he yelled.

-boss… you ROCK!-

-I do! Don't I! he-he-

Naruto praised himself with a big smile as his little admirers fed his ego. Jack smiled at the whole scene, Kiba laughed out loud while Shikamaru turned his gaze to the sky for the 1200th time today, Sasuke looked away as his mind exclaimed and cursed the stupidity of this whole scene. Jack turned to the band and said.

-now kids are you sure you want me to play with ya?-

Naruto from where he stood threw his fist in the air and gave him a big nod with a loud YES! His little admirers agreed and shouted with him. Jack smiled at their excitement however annoying it maybe but he looked at the Kiba, Shikamaru and Sasuke waiting their reply. Shikamaru shrugged as in whatever.

-we don't have much of a choice…-

Kiba however agreed with excitement and fangs bare.

-I don't mind! The more the merrier! Don't you think so Akamaru?-

Akamaru barked in agreement which made Kiba's smile widened. Jack laughed at this and turned to Sasuke.

-how bout you kid?-

Sasuke turned his head away and murmured.

-whatever…-

Everyone smiled at Sasuke's usual behavior and said loudly enough for all of them to hear.

-alright! Looks like the sun's about to set and we have a HELL of a lotta work to do… it's time to pick the songs we wanna play and we gotta practice em' till perfection is achieved! Now let's do this!-

Jack shouted excitedly as he lifted his fist to the air, he wanted to rise their spirits and get them exited about the whole thing but he failed miserably. The boy's mood dropped and little blue fires of hopelessness and despair appeared above their heads. All except Naruto who was too busy being praised by his admirers and posing. Jack blinked and giant sweat drop appeared on top of his head.

-umm guys?-

Hopelessness engulfed them… and they all shared a single thought.

(its gonna be a loooooooong night!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls had chosen their songs and were close to perfecting them much to everyone's relief and surprise. Ino was the most shocked of all, Sakura and Tenten were more than fast learners, they seemed to have a gift for music. The content smiles on theirs faces as they jammed gave it away. The girls had an amazing chemistry it was almost like they were in sync. After awhile practice ceased to seem like practice and to them it was just plain fun. Hinata would blush and smile sincerely when she managed a difficult note or a fast section of a song, the girls would cheer her on proudly and loudly. They cheered and wolf whistled even more when in a particular part of the song, the music hypnotized her and took control of her body and her head and hair moved from side to side completely free, her waist circulating in a seductive subtle motion and her hands thrown in up into the air in a carefree manner while her entire body moved to the beat. The girls at first were dumbstruck at this but they laughed and cheered her on, which embarrassed her to no end. Sakura could complement Ino on her solos and sometimes even join her, their meaningless bickering forgotten and drowned in the sway of the notes they strummed. Temari and her usual tough attitude was a perfect addition to the band, her rhythm steady but varied at the same time and her technique was above that of a rookie. Tenten impressed the girls while jamming because when everything went silent she and her bass took out a whole new different and fast rhythm that shocked them, the red firebird bass and her where a perfect pair. The girls were more than happy to follow her as she led them away into a beautiful and fast jam. Night had already fallen and the girls sat on the rooftop of Ino's place, they were all exhausted and happy. Each of them sat on the roof below the star struck sky, each with a bottle of water. Ino managed to regain her breath and smiled at the girls and said.

-it's amazing… we've done it! Sakura… hate to say it but you've earned my respect as fellow guitar player…-

-thanks Ino… but I still have a long way to go… If I wanna beat you someday that is-

-that goes without saying!-

-Ino-pig!-

The girls giggled at the arguing girls. Ino and Sakura assumed their ready to kill each other pose but to everyone's surprise Ino was the first to break their daily ritual. She placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder and said, sympathetically.

-but don't give up ok?-

-Ino…-

Sakura slightly gasped, surprised with her eyes wide and trembling.

-I won't give up…-

Sakura said with confidence and small nod. The girls smiled at this event, their words and the hidden significance within them. They spoke of Sakura surpassing Ino with the guitar but in reality they spoke of a certain boy. Maybe Ino was supporting Sakura on her quest for Sasuke's heart or maybe she was acknowledging Sakura as her rival in all things, much like she did at the Chunnin exams. Whatever it was it was only intended for them to understand but the rest of the girls had a pretty good idea about it all. Ino turned to the rest of the girls.

-this really does look like a real band…-

Sakura smiled and gave her friend a pat on the back.

-that's because we are a real band! Look!-

Sakura points at Temari who gave them a wicked smile. Sakura smiled softly and says.

-Temari plays the drums like a pro!-

-which I am by the way!-

Confidently added Temari herself which erupted a few giggles from the girls. Sakura and Ino grinned but Sakura continued.

-and look at Tenten!-

She blinked and pointed at herself almost saying who-me? Sakura gave the girls a nod and said

-she looks like she was born with that beautiful bass!-

-thanks you guys!-

Tenten said happily, in truth she was very happy she bought the bass. She glanced at it and ran her fingers over the cold to the touch wood and smiled contently. It made her feel like her countless weapons did, whole. She made a mental note to once she got home she'd polish it right after her weapons and hang it next to her favorites. Ino giggled at Tenten's clear love for her instrument. But then all eyes turned to Hinata, she seemed to shrink at the attention. She looked at her sides, hoping that their stares were intended for someone else, they weren't. The girls grinned at her innocence and Sakura said.

-and Hinata… no offense intended Hinata but who would have thought that you could sing like that… -

-u-um thanks guys… I guess-

Ino agreed and screamed cheerfully and excitedly in a manner worthy of Naruto.

-YEAH! Hinata you ROCK!-

The girls all shouted happily their agreement making Hinata blush even more but smiled happily. The girls had been very supporting she admitted but she couldn't help but feel nervous tomorrow would be the day. The day of the festival were they planned on surprising everyone but specifically the boys. The boys would be watching them, their attention would belong to the girls completely, Naruto's blue eyes would be on her, and she gulped just the thought made her feel nervous and sweaty.

-oh… girls… to tell you the truth… I'm-I'm-

-scared?-

-terrified?-

-petrified?-

Temari, Tenten and Ino helped Hinata finish her sentence. A huge sweat drop appeared on top of Hinata's head.

-…-

She was about to try and defend herself from the girls but something interrupted them the door bell rang. The girls scurried over to the front door to check. Through the peephole they could see the distorted image of Neji. Ino leaned against her door and whispered to Sakura and Tenten and Hinata. Temari stayed behind on grounds that she simply didn't care.

-it's Neji…-

Tenten blinked and asked

-my Neji?-

Ino groaned and said

-do you know any other Nejis? Wait did you say my Neji?-

Tenten scratched the back of her head nervously and the girls only giggled and nodded.

-he-he… who me? Nah!-

Denial… the girls recognized this symptom but still Sakura asked confused

-but what is he doing here?-

Ino looked up pensively and said.

-think he's here for Tenten-

Tenten sighed in disappointment and said.

-no he's not…-

Sakura and Ino turned to Tenten and asked.

-why not?-

-he's just not that type of a guy…-

-you do realize I can hear you're every word-

Came Neji's voice from outside and the girls fell back, except Hinata who looked both surprised and worried.

-I'm here for Hinata-sama as requested by Hiashi-sama-

Hinata looked down, sad. She was having so much fun with her friends that she didn't want to leave. Knowing her father he was probably concerned with what people might think about their prestigious clan, with the heiress of their clan spending the night again with the commoners. She had sent him a letter informing him of her stay and since he didn't answer she took it as a he didn't mind, Hinata sighed on her mind and corrected herself more like he didn't care. He probably realized afterwards that spending the night again with a commoner would tarnish their reputation. This both angered and saddened her, this was the closed mind of the clan, their snobbish manner. Sakura placed her hand Hinata's shoulder, she was aware of what troubled her so she gave her friend a comforting smile.

-that's ok Hinata… we'll see you tomorrow… won't we girls?-

Ino was annoyed by Neji, how dare he spoil their fun just because the head of the clan demanded it. But she set her anger aside and tried to comfort her friend.

-that's true Hinata we'll see you tomorrow… be sure to get your butt over here early cuz we still have to decide what to wear and that's totally the best part!-

Tenten agreed fully with Ino and gave Hinata a nod and a smile.

-yeah and I know just what you should wear.-

Tenten said and finished with a wink for her. Hinata's mood brightened a little all thanks to the support of her band. Neji cleared his throat from outside the door. The girls including Tenten frowned at this but Hinata simply offered them a weak reassuring smile and turned to the door but before her hand reached the knob she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Sakura with a smile on her face. Hinata looked at her questioningly and Sakura's smile on her face reflected warmth and kindness as she said.

-and Hinata… don't worry about tomorrow everything will be fine-

Ino felt moved by her friend's words and with a nod she added a few kind words of her own.

-yeah Hinata… you will be brilliant…-

She said with the same energy that she always had but her words carried a sense of reassurance and warmth. She actually felt a bit relieved and some of the pressure lifted, not all of it but for now, she felt better. She was till terrified of tomorrow but somehow she was also eager. Hinata gave her friends a sincere smile and said.

-thank you my… friends-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk back to the Hyuuga Mansion was quiet and uncomfortable, after all it hadn't been that long since Neji forgave the Hyuuga main branch family for the untimely demise of his father. Hinata being the good hearted person that she is, she gladly accepted him back to her family, she tried her best to be nice to her cousin. It hadn't been easy, because the awkwardness was still there but she would softly smile at her cousin, who would blush and turn his head away shyly yet coolly. She assumed that it was guilt that made Neji turn away from her. She found it amusing and usually she would smile. As she walked a few steps behind her cousin she couldn't help but feel scared. Her father had called her home. She was sure she had sent him a message earlier about her being in Ino's place. And she assumed that since he didn't answer or sent for her that he didn't mind. She had her suspicions over his reasons but something felt out of place and she couldn't quite put her finger on it, regardless it made her worry.

-um Neji-nii-san?-

-yes Hinata-sama?-

-um… w-why has father sent for me? Did he not receive my message?-

-I have no need know Hinata-sama… my job is only to protect and guard you with my life-

-I-I see… -

Hinata couldn't shake the feeling of dread off her mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Is this considered a cliff hanger? If your answer is yes… then let us rejoice with agreement over the mere fact that I do indeed… rock! I wonder if you liked this chapter? Originally this story was a one shot so I never imagined that I had to break it into chapters… but hell! after the first 50 pages… I guess I had no choice… are you wondering what songs will they play!? Take a guess… and no it won't be "I want candy" I rather gouge my left eye with a fork and eat it raw. Nothing against the song its just that I hate that which is expected and predictable. But then again nothing's as predictable as "I love rock and roll"? was that the one you were expecting? well… no that's not it either! Although I love that song… but that damned Britney gave it a bad reputation so now I can't use it… why? Because I'm betting that the first thing you think off when you hear that song is HER in THAT thing or movie or whatever…


	6. dunno the title of this chapter

_Disclaimer_: chances are you're not even gonna read this... so i'm not even gonna bother...

_Author's note_: I'm really sorry for taking so long… it's been what like 2 or 3 months since my last update? I'm not really into apologies… but to tell you the truth everything's been a little hectic lately… with finals and stuff. Plus I got caught up in reading the Naruto manga… and I guess I kinda lost track of things… anyway here the next installment please enjoy…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-you called for me... Father?-

Hinata asked as she entered her father's office. Her voice was trying its best to sound brave, not for her father who expected as such but for mostly for herself. Right now she wanted no, needed to be brave. His father sat on his expensive looking desk, his hands intertwined neatly over it and his eyes were locked on hers, he was studying her. She knew her father better than anyone, his neutral way couldn't fool her, he was angry about something and she knew it.

-Daughter… I was not informed of your participation on the oncoming festival…-

Her eyes went wide in shock, how could she had forgotten to ask her father, she had been having so much fun with the girls that it had completely slipped her mind. This was the reason for his anger, understandable, this she knew but still she dreaded the moment. She cursed herself, this was not her, she was usually so polite and appropriate she knew better. She would usually handle this matters with utmost delicacy and diplomacy, a trait fitting of a Hyuuga. But she had forgotten, she had been having so much fun with her new found friends that she had completely and totally forgotten. A common occurrence for a teenager but not for a Hyuuga.

-Father I-I…-

-Don't stammer Hinata! It is not proper for the Heiress of the Hyuuga!-

His neutral way faltered, her stammering always got to him and his anger reared its ugly head. She cowered a little but she cleared her throat and mustered up what little courage she had left and bowed. A hasty, yet humble bow.

-Gomen nasai Father I must have forgotten….-

-daughter…-

He continued completely ignoring her apology as he got up off his chair and circled the room.

-tell me Hinata and what shall your performance consist of?-

-Me and the girls…-

Hinata began, she was very nervous about this but she tried her best to sound brave for her demanding father. She had to handle this delicately but her father interrupted her.

-ahh… the "girls" being Haruno Sakura, Yamanaga Ino, Tenten and that Temari of the dessert am I correct?-

He asked knowing full well he was correct this was just his way of letting his daughter know of his limitless resources. Hinata secretly hoped that this was his way of letting his daughter know that he kept a close eye on her, making sure of her well being. She gave her father who stood behind her a nod.

-Hai… father…-

-good… now do continue-

-we've started a band and we will be performing a few songs for the village…-

-Does the Hokage know about this?-

He asked quickly still pacing thoughtfully around his office but he saw Hinata nod again.

-she does father… she has approved of this…-

-I see…-

Her father walked over to his chair once again and sat down, his face almost relieved for some reason.

-Now then… what kind of music shall you be playing?-

-Umm well… uhh… father…-

-Hinata!-

Her father shouted, correcting her stammering. How her stammering annoyed him so….

-Rock-n-roll father!-

She said quickly before she could stop herself, she hadn't meant to tell her father the complete truth, a white lie couldn't hurt. She would rather deal with the punishment afterwards instead of being prohibited to attend. After all she had promised the girls. Her words just slipped after all her father was really scary when he was angry. She didn't know her father's opinion about rock but reason told her that it couldn't be good. After all it's common sense that fathers, older people and authority figures aren't compatible with rock and roll. All she could do right now is hang dearly onto what little hope she had. But for some reason her father actually smiled. A small smile but a smile nonetheless.

-that's good Hinata-

-n-nani?-

She nearly screamed, the definition of screaming for Hinata was simply to speak louder than she normally would. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Her father had just said good, he never says good about anything, much more less about her. He barely said good morning out of habit. Was she hearing things? She asked herself and all she could do was blink in confusion, as if she hadn't understood a word he said.

-need I repeat myself?-

-um… n-no father! But…-

Hinata questioned, she wasn't sure why, she knew she should never question her father but she figured that right now she could, after all the world no longer made sense.

-what…-

He asked his voice once again becoming threatening. Hinata gulped and she knew she shouldn't ask but she decided that she just had to. Doubt and madness must be erased from her mind, her life right now really needed to make sense.

-father I had no idea…-

Was all that Hinata could say before her father interrupted.

-daughter why did you think all Hyuugas had long hair?-

-lo...ong? hair?-

She repeated as she processed those last words. She was about to say that she just thought it was an inherence trait or something but her father interrupted her train of thought.

-Hinata!-

His tone of voice demanding her attention away from such feeble matters. She stopped talking and looked up at her father, scared.

-I expect you to…-

Hinata had to stop herself from disrespectfully rolling her eyes, for she knew the on coming speech. The same "don't screw up" speech she hated. However her father smiled at her some more, now that really caught her off guard , twice in a row!? She screamed in her mind and her father said.

-to rock!-

Her father said softly and still with that same surprising soft smile on his face. Hinata first gasped in shock, breathless. His words lingered on her mind "Hinata I expect you to rock!". Tears rolled down her cheeks, she had no real idea as to why but she at least knew that they felt like tears of joy. She managed a weak nod while she smiled and little by little her smile widened and her white eyes shone with glee. She squealed in joy and jumped over his desk, tears streaked her trail and she hugged him, throwing them both off the chair. Neither could remember the last time they had hugged like this but they didn't care. The almighty Hiashi tentatively reached to stroke his daughter's hair. After what seemed longer than a second she got up, gave her father a small hasty bow and left running, God knows where. He got up, straightened and dusted himself off and sat on his chair again. He cleared his throat and tried his best to regain his respectful posture but the blush on his cheeks never left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They panted heavily, a sign of exhaustion for they had been practicing for the past few hours. God only knows how long its truly been… even Naruto's little fan club had left. The boys found themselves unable to keep track of time. As they say time flies when you're having fun, and fun indeed they were having. Their bodies were drenched in sweat and their muscles were sore. They could only ask themselves how and when had they become so weary? Was it those 20 times they practiced nonstop their opening song? Or was it those 15 times that they played their second song? Or was it those other 20 times. They didn't know and they didn't care. Even Shikamaru had been having too much fun to noticed that they had actually worked very hard in these past few hours. They decided to take a break in which case Shikamaru's legs gave out and he landed on his behind, gravity and exhaustion had taken its toll. Kiba groaned loudly and dropped his head against the nearest drum, trying to regain his breath which he knew would never return. Sasuke had propped himself by holding onto his knees, he gasped for air, too tired to keep using his sharingan, his hands trembled and burned, too much chakra had circulated through them. The pain vaguely reminded him of those training days with Kakashi sensei, the time when he learned the chidori. Naruto had unceremoniously thrown himself to the ground, his arms wide open as he breathed hard. He was exhausted, whoever said lead singers have it easy was a real jerk! Sure maybe he'd be less tired if he hadn't been head banging and jumping up and down during the entire jamming session, but that just wasn't his style. He lived each word every verse and every song to its fullest, that was his style, his way of the ninja.

No matter how tired he was he couldn't stop grinning that fox-like grin of his, Naruto was truly happy. Everything was going better than he had ever dreamed, they could now play 3 awesome songs. They planned on playing only two but they decided to have an encore because they just knew that they would totally rock and that people would obviously want more. The encore they had chosen had been of one of Naruto's favorite songs and he was itching for the chance to sing it to everyone. The man named Jack laid back on the benches his gaze set on the stars. He felt that his presence was no longer required, the boys had been practicing on their own for hours now. He had slipped away when he got a chance, he had wanted to see how they'd interact as a band and honestly he was impressed. The boys had great chemistry and Naruto being the source of energy of the entire band, led. He led them with pure energy and enthusiasm, he also had the help of Shikamaru who would point out this or that, and Sasuke would barely argue probably playing it too cool to care, which wasn't very odd, and Kiba was very cooperative, he was a true team player. Jack also noticed something that brought him to the conclusion that they were a good band, their smiles. They would smile, when they sweat, when they made mistakes, when they'd improvise, they'd smile during the entire practice. The music tightened the already present bonds between them. With a proud smile on his face Jack said.

-they've gotten good… -

With that he got up and left the boys, walking against the wind and disappearing in the darkened horizon. After a few minutes the break was over for the boys. Naruto as always filled with energy got up and smiled at his band then he yelled at them.

-ALRIGHT GUYS LET'S TAKE IT FROM THE TOP…-

Shikamaru groaned and hated the thought of leaving the comfortable floor. Kiba lifted his head from the ever so comfortable drum and looked at Naruto and yelled.

-ARE YOU NUTS NARUTO?! WE'VE BEEN AT THIS FOR HOURS!-

Shikamaru nodded in agreement and wearily looked over at Naruto and said.

-he's right y'know! We have been at this for hours and besides we already know the songs front and back!-

Naruto with tears in his eyes whined.

-but come on guys I thought we were having fun-

-Jack-sensei left…-

Sasuke said coldly breaking the somewhat cheerful mood. The boys reaction was a big Huh? Naruto looked around the vacant lot, hoping to catch a glimpse of the man, Shikamaru scoffed threw himself backwards, relaxing his body on the hard sand and said.

-guess he gave up on us…-

Naruto's head grew several times bigger and he yelled with gusto at the lazy boy on the floor.

-what the hell are you talking about you lazy bastard! How… HOW COULD HE GIVE UP ON US WHEN WE SO TOTALLY ROCK!-

Kiba lifted his head high, as a dog would and sniffed the air hoping for his scent, after a second he gave up and groaned.

-he's gone alright… can't smell him-

-guess we're screwed…-

Shikamaru exhaled adding hurt to the injury. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest wisely and after a second of pondering he said.

-but do you think he'll be back in time for the concert?-

Sasuke said quietly but loudly enough for Naruto to hear.

-doesn't matter…-

-the hell are you talking about Sasuke!?-

Naruto asked angrily. Sasuke got up and looked straight into Naruto's eyes. Sasuke's eyes expressed determination.

-What I meant was… that it doesn't matter whether he comes or not… -

The determination on Sasuke's voice got their attention, as a drill sergeant to his troops. The boys even formed a line and they stood at a ready. Sasuke paced up and down looking with the corner of his eye at his troops.

-haven't we worked long and hard to memorize these songs!?-

-Sir! Yes! Sir!

-have we not spent hours of our valuable time achieving so called perfection!?-

-Sir! Yes! Sir!-

-and have we not achieved perfection!?-

-Sir! Yes! Sir!-

-Then with God as my witness… tomorrow we will play with or without him and…. we will ROCK!-

-SIR! YES! SIR!-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto couldn't sleep, he was all set for it, pajamas on, teeth brushed, sleeping hat on, now all he needed was to shut his eyes but he couldn't. He was both anxious and scared, tomorrow would be the day, the day of the festival. They had practiced hard and hopefully they were ready for it. He had memorized the songs completely, he could sing them by heart and he could now shape and mold his voice into different tones and after lots and lots of practice he could now pace his breathing and keep a high note for as long as 20 seconds. Sasuke was a great and fast guitar player and he hated it but it was still very convenient, Shikamaru played the bass strategically and it made him invaluable and Kiba rocked the drums like if there was no tomorrow, they were ready. At least this he hoped but something bothered him though, why had Jack-sensei left like that? Without so much as a good-bye…

-I wonder why he left? Man! I sure do hope he shows up tomorrow-

He never slept.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moonlight fell softly over the Hyuuga compound. The soft light entered Hinata's room and fell upon her wide awake face. A soft smile adorned her gentle face, an eager smile. She laid on her back and her sheets were pulled all the way up to her nose, leaving only those big pale eyes of hers visible. Her eyes glanced over at the moon and she sighed. She couldn't sleep and probably wouldn't sleep all night either. She felt truly happy and excited for tomorrow would be the day, the day Naruto's eyes and probably the entire village's would be on her and her friends. The butterflies fluttered like crazy demon bats in her stomach, partly excited and nervous but mostly because of the blonde ninja. She was only a little scared, although usually she'd be terrified but for the first time in her life she felt confident, she had her friends support and most importantly her father's. Words couldn't convey what she had felt when her father gave her his support. She giggled cutely when she remembered the real reason for the Hyuuga's long and beautiful hair. She vaguely wondered when she'd be informed of their little secret but discarded the thought quickly as a more important matter came into her mind, Uzumaki Naruto. The blonde boy of her dreams would be singing tomorrow and just the thought of it made her feel faint, he'd be sweating and rocking his body to the rhythm, a more profound and deeper blush covered her cheeks. His ever so powerful energy and charisma out there, on stage, within her grasp, the blush deepened even more. She could only hope that those big blue eyes would be on her, and that she'd be strong enough to keep herself from fainting when this happened. Her grip on her sheets tightened. No! She thought to herself, she would not faint in fact she'd sing her heart out and he'd hear it. He had no choice but to hear her words, she'd made sure of that. She'd make sure to sing loudly enough for everyone to hear. She frowned not out of anger, but determination and strength and she said for only the night to hear.

-just you wait Naruto-kun… this song… this song is for you….

Now she could finally sleep. Now she could dream of her long time crush and dream the sweet dreams of rock and roll. She smiled while she slept peacefully.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sat on a dark corner of his room. He knew it would be impossible for him to sleep, it was pointless to even try. He had his headphones on and the rain of notes pounded fast and continuously into his system. The black guitar on his hands feared what would come now. After a few seconds of listening to some ridiculously fast guitar shredding had passed his hands trembled with excitement, and his breathing became fast and uneven, Yngwie's music, no matter how many times he'd heard it, still had this effect on him. He felt like a dam near it's ultimate demise, threatening to release from its captivity millions of gallons of high-pressured water. Sasuke knew he would soon break and neither hell nor heaven would know what hit it. When it finally happened Sasuke released all of his being into the guitar, playing fast and hard. He practiced and practiced until he could practice no more. He liked to think of it as practice, but the truth was he just loved playing for the fun of it. The guitar provided him excellent comfort and release from all those dark emotions that he so well hid. It made him feel like he wasn't alone, the same way his team mates made him feel. But the electric guitar would always be there for him, and he couldn't help but feel comforted. While he played he never noticed that he wasn't using his sharingan. After a few hours of speed shredding he fell asleep, his back against the wall of a lonely corner and his hands embracing the black guitar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls had fallen asleep, each on their own sleeping bag in Ino's room. All except Ino herself and Sakura. Ino laid on her comfortable futon with her hands crossed in the back of her head almost working as a pillow, this wasn't the most comfortable sleeping position but it sure proved to be a relaxing one, now she understood why Shikamaru was always doing this. She felt a slight stab of uncertainty and nervousness. She herself couldn't understand why, they had the songs, the means to play them, they even had an awesome wardrobe and she herself has played the songs a million times before. Why was she this nervous? A million possibilities raced through her teenage mind, a million things could go wrong. What if Hinata choked? What if her guitar strap failed and it landed on her foot? What if Temari accidentally blew the drum set away with her ridiculously large fan? What if Tenten figured that she should play with her shuriken instead of a pick and ends up cutting the strings rendering her bass useless? Or what if Sakura played better than her? She grinded her teeth and growled softly. Just the thought of it angered her beyond reason. Suddenly a soft voice was heard and all anger and doubt vanished from her mind but only for a moment.

-Ino? Are you awake?

Sakura said softly, she laid to her side facing the wall opposite to Ino, her eyes were halfway opened and although she looked tired she couldn't sleep. She was anxious and worried as well. Ino turned to meet Sakura's back, her clear ocean blue eyes expressing concern. There had been an air of worry, dread and nervousness on her friend's voice. Ino said trying to sound as calm and normal as she could.

- yeah what's up Sakura? Can't sleep?-

She saw her friend squirm a little in her sleeping bag in a shy and hesitant manner. Ino smiled inwardly she knew that her friend was just as scared and nervous as she was.

-not really…-

Was Sakura soft response, her light green emerald eyes unfocused, staring into the nothingness.

-anything on your mind?-

Ino asked although she knew full well what was in her friend's mind but she felt that she should let her express herself at her own pace, this has always been Ino's way of caring for her friend, Sakura, the Sakura that used to be shy and used to look up to her when they were young, maybe deep down Ino still saw her this way.

-do you think… we'll be ok?-

Ino smiled warmly and kindly at her friend's back. She nodded for no one to see and said confidently. Because to speak in a confident manner made her feel as such.

-not only will we be ok… but we'll be totally awesome! We'll show everyone what we girls can do!-

To speak confidently, that was Ino. The Ino, Sakura knew and considered to be her friend. Sakura smiled but slowly that smile grew and it turned into a grin and from a grin came a few giggles. She turned to meet Ino's blue eyes and smiled at her.

-you're right!-

-course' I am-

Ino stated proudly and Sakura had to suppress the urge to giggle some more, but couldn't contain herself any longer when Ino broke down into a giggle frenzy. Another voice broke their laughter, a voice that carried a vague sadness within, Tenten's voice.

-I sure do hope you're right…-

Sakura and Ino looked over at Tenten as she sat up from her sleeping bag. She looked sleepy apparently she had been asleep but the small talk of the girls had awakened her. She had heard everything they said. In all truth she was also very nervous but she hid it well, probably better than Ino. She looked over at the girls who gave them wide cheerful grins, Ino was the first to speak.

-Of course I am Tenten… tomorrow we'll play our hearts out…-

Sakura smiled sincerely and gave Tenten a confident nod as she said.

- Ino's right! Everyone will love us! Not just the boys but the entire village-

Tenten felt immensely relived she'd never admit it to anyone but she indeed felt better. She was about to thank the girls or at least say something no matter what, but Temari suddenly sat up off her sleeping bag and shouted at the girls.

-COULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! COME ON I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!-

After a second of shock passed the girls only laughed at Temari's misfortune. Temari groaned and covered her face with her pillow, either trying to drown the girl's laughter or kill herself with it. Ino gave Sakura a knowing and mischievous wink, Sakura understood fully. Tenten looked at the girls questioningly and Sakura whispered something in her ear. Tenten's face lit up like a Christmas tree at the whispered idea. Slowly and carefully as the trained kunoichi they were, they sneaked closer to Temari. Little by little they approached their target, the sand kunoichi. Weapons checked, target check, everything was set and the girls exchanged a nod. A pillow fight ensued.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning sky was clouded and rain fell softly over Konoha. Kakashi walked that lonely road that was his life. Even with this rain he could slowly make the monument out, the monument for the fallen shinnobi. This rain that made his spiky hair fall over his face, added more grim to his already empty presence. That monument was now closer, ever so closer. By now he knew every nook, every line, every shape of the damned monument. In fact he could probably get here with his eyes closed, all roads for him lead here, this was his road of life. The monument which resembled all of the fallen shinnobis and kunoichi of Konoha. But something was out of place. There was someone sitting on top of the monument, under the pounding yet somewhat light rain, a man with a guitar on his hands. A man that Kakashi hasn't seen a long time ago. The man played a soft tune, a requiem for the dead. Kakashi closed his eye, it's been a long time since he heard that depressing melody, and it punctured his heart. He smiled under his mask sadly and looked over to the man.

-yo… it's been a while…-

The man smile becomes visible even with all the strands of long wet hair stuck to his face. He speaks but his melody never falters, it remains ever so steady, his tribute for the dead would never falter.

-more than a while… Kakashi…-

Kakashi knelt inches from the monument and began to pray silently. Jack stood quietly behind, out of the picture, his black classical guitar propped to the ground next to him. His face that of reverence, his respect for the moment present. After a while Kakashi got up and turned to Jack. He got up with a vague sadness on his visible eye and a sad smile covered by his mask. He gave Jack a smile, that same fake smile he always gives, that tired, lazy smile.

-it's certainly a wonder seeing you here after all this time-

-yeah… well…-

-you're not really here to pay your respects to your family are you Jack?-

-no… I'm not… they're dead and that's all there is to it… but… I knew I'd find you here…-

- oh! So you were looking for me? Why is that?-

-I need a favor…-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was close to noon in Konoha .The men had put their backs into it determinedly in had been a long and hard two days but the project is finally done. The chief engineer a cheerful middle aged man with glasses wiped the sweat of his brow as he admired his and his men's work. The stage was moderate, big enough to fit a band of 6, and they even managed a small impromptu dressing room, in which the boys could dress and tremble in anxiety when the time comes. It even had a big theater red curtain, something the Hokage herself had exclusively asked for. The wiring had also been done and some light effects were set, the engineer himself as a bonus decided to throw in a fog machine. The engineer couldn't help but smile, proud that he has managed such a good job in only two days and in this particular location. He just knew he couldn't have done it without the help of two of the village's strongest Jounin namely Azuma-sensei and Gai-sensei. If it hadn't been for their inhuman strength and their endless useful jutsus the job would have never been done in time. The engineer exhaled with relief and for god knows how long he finally sat down. Then out of nowhere a blonde rather voluptuous woman with an emerald on her forehead appeared behind him. The Hokage smirked mischievously and said quietly.

-Lying down on the job huh?-

The engineer as quick as lightning stood up and hesitantly he turned to meet her. He was terrified for some reason and the Hokage's dark expression didn't help at all.

-Ho-hoka-Hokage-sama!-

He stammered nervously. Her expression lightened and with a smile she waved off his nervousness.

-Ie-Ie don't worry, don't worry now tell me how is everything going?-

-hai Hokage-sama! Well uhh…-

-I haven't got all day you know! Just tell me is it finished or not?-

-uhh yes it is ma'am! I wasn't easy but its finished…-

-good that's all I wanted to hear!-

With that she walked away, quite pleased with herself. Now Naruto and his so called band not only had a stage but a great spot, she was slightly worried about the girls. They had informed her via hawk that they'd also be playing but that she needn't worry about were they'd be performing. Tsunade shrugged the thought away along with her worries and kept on walking, she had a million things to do and she hated every last one of them. A single thought would linger forever on her mind.

-Damn this job!-

Shizune smiled as she watched the whole scene. No one knew her sensei like she did. She could just tell that even though Tsunade was annoyed because of her unending duties she was still pleased with herself. After all the stage looked great and it had been truly a brilliant idea to place it there. The location was truly marvelous…

What better place for a rock and roll stage than on top of the Hokage's office which is just under the Hokage's memorial…

Author's note: the road is long and hard I know but don't let that discourage you because in the end it will all be worth it. So please keep on reading and reviewing!


	7. The second guitar is WHO?

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me! No seriously it doesn't!

The long awaited night had finally come, the night of the village's festival. The village was lit by the joyful clear lights of the festival. People laughed with ease, feeling free from the despair that once held them in its tight clutches. If only for tonight people wanted to forget about Orochimaru's attack and the death of their beloved third Hokage, just for tonight they wanted to be free from the pain that the memory brought. Tonight everyone just wanted to have fun, plain good clean fun, and maybe get a little drunk while they're at it. The little future ninjas ran around playing extra hard, people ate more than they usually did, they spent money on whatever gave them a momentary thrill and the older men drank a little harder than they usually did. All for the sake of a good time.

To the band members time had flown particularly slow today. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, Temari, Ino for all of them the day had been slow and filled with butterflies. This is how each of them have spent their day before the big night.

Naruto barely ate because of his nervousness, much to everyone in Ichiraku's surprise he only had one bowl of ramen. Naruto had walked aimlessly the streets of Konoha. Along the way he had met a few of his friends, Iruka-sensei, Konohamaru and his gang, and even the infamous Lee who was vigorously training even though he had a cast on his leg. Naruto asked him how he was feeling and Lee had replied that he was fine. Naruto told him about the concert and invited him to come, Lee with his nice guy pose happily agreed. They parted ways like good friends. Naruto had unconsciously found his way to Jack's store and found that he wasn't there. He asked around if anybody had seen him, but no one had. Naruto only stared at the store and silently he hoped that Jack would show up for the concert, even if it was just to be part of the audience.

Sasuke had been particularly moody in the day. Instead of his usual "you're annoying " or "hnn" he mostly growled and frowned and sometimes he even hissed, where did it came from? No one knew and to be honest no one really wanted to know. They all feared that fire technique of his…

Shikamaru spent his entire day in the hospital playing shogi with his friend Chouji and invited him to come to their show. Chouji in between bites of chips happily agreed. But Chouji could tell that Shikamaru was nervous his playing was almost vicious, and uncalculated. He still won every damned match but it was still very unlike him.

Kiba had met with Shino for a stress reliving training session. Kiba refrained from speaking that day and allowed Akamaru to speak for him, and much to Shino's annoyance when he did speak he only barked or growled. But Shino still noticed that Kiba's right foot was trembling uncontrollably. Shino knew that his teammate was nervous, and he knew why. His bugs had informed him of the concert, he really should get a cell phone or something, he knew that Kiba would have told him himself should he be capable of speaking but that didn't matter. What only matters is that Kiba was nervous. After a grueling, vicious training session Shino only stared at the horizon with Kiba at his side and softly almost soundlessly he wished his teammate and friend good luck.

Hinata although she had awakened that day feeling blissfull as the day had went by she became more and more nervous and her stammering worsened. Her father had smiled at her nervousness in understanding for he himself remembered those days, the day before a gig, the sweating, the butterflies, the loss of words and the frenetic pacing. He gestured his daughter to follow him discretely, she complied. He led her into a secret room, which he called the "Hyuuga Heavy Metal Memorial" the room was small, packed with all kinds of instruments, even a harp, countless posters, signed guitars, signed vinyl records, even old ticket stubs which he neatly kept in a picture frame. He also had a few pictures of himself wearing some cool threads with famous heavy metal legends such as Ozzy Osborne, Tommy Iommi, Randy Rhoads, Ronnie James Dio, Ritchie Blackmore, Rob Halford, Jimmy Page, Robert Plant, Bruce Dickinson, K.K Downing, and even Jimmy Hendrix, never underestimate the influence of the Hyuuga clan. What really amazed her however was his clothes, very 70s, very un-Hyuuga, she only giggled at the sight of her father like this. He smiled at her in a fatherly manner and mentioned that he wanted to wait until she was a little older to show her this, the dark secret of the Hyuuga but he figured that now was as good a time as any. Hinata asked if he played an instrument and Haiashi with a smile picked up an expensive looking 54' White golden trimmed Gibson Les Paul and then he showed her that their bloodline and fast techniques weren't only for fighting. This rare bonding had lasted less than an hour but it had meant more to her than she could explain. It had also taken care of her bad case of the jitters.

Tenten sat against the edge of her bed with the cherry Firebird bass held in a loving embrace, she meditated quietly. Her polishing tools were scattered on the floor, and the walls suffered her countless weapons, she'd sure have a lot to explain to her mom later. She had just finished polishing her bass for the hundredth time, she could see herself perfectly in it, in fact its reflection was better than any mirror in all of Konoha. Still she sat against the edge of her bed, the bass held lovingly against her chest, her eyes closed, meditating.

Sakura has been playing loudly on her room since 6am, thankfully her parents weren't home, so she could pretty much do as she pleased. She has more than mastered the songs they were gonna play, but still she practiced, not the songs but her own technique with the special effects pedal. She could now add some really cool sounds to the already perfect songs. She knew it wasn't enough to beat her life long rival Ino but it was enough to fend for herself. She felt relieved about the fact that they had decided to postpone the duel for the nearby future. Still should the gods smile down upon them tonight she'd be able to show Ino how much she'd improved. And hopefully so would the entire village, and her Sasuke-kun. Hopefully she'd show everyone that she no longer was the helpless little kunoichi they knew, she was now a future renowned woman.

Even the skilled drummer Temari showed some sings of nervousness. She had spent most of her day sitting on a lone bench on the park, with a walkman on listening over and over again the songs they'd play. She was so skilled she could purposely block out every other instrument and focus only on the drums, she'd even see the drums and the sequence being played. This gave her an edge, it gave her confidence not that she needed it but still…

Ino tended her mother's flowers, her touch gentle, loving and experienced. She has tended her mother's flower shop since she was little, so for her this was no big deal. In fact she thoroughly enjoyed it. Especially when she was nervous, nothing soothed anxiety better than caring for her precious flowers. She would hum a sweet tune as she trimmed the thorns out the roses, and all of her worries would simply fade away. But every so often her blue, aqua eyes found the custom black fuzzed with violet Jackson, and she could only admire the beauty of it. The sun shines and illuminates the electric black and violet guitar making it glow, her beauty breathtaking and in a garden filled with beautiful flowers of every color and kind the scene simply couldn't be any more perfect. If one looked through the window into the shop one could only wonder and ask oneself which is more beautiful, the flowers, the black fuzzed with violet guitar, or Ino herself.

Probably Ino...

--

Naruto was the first in the dressing room. He was early, he figured that it'd be best if they were all early at least that way they could talk or plan or something. He sat with his legs crossed under him in a chair in front of a mirror. He had his arms crossed and his eyes closed, his trademark angry pout. He wasn't angry nor nervous, just plain annoyed! Why was he the first one here? He wondered. Where is everyone? Why is it that Jack had disappeared? But more importanly…

-WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE?-

-yo Naruto!-

Greeted lazily Shikamaru as he entered the small dressing room. Naruto jumped out of his chair and stood face to face with his bass player. Shikamaru gulped and took a step back.

-Where were you!? And where the hell is everyone else!?-

Demanded Naruto. Shikamaru only sighed and replied.

-man you're troublesome!

-ARGH! Just tell me where the heck are the guys!-

-don't know…-

-Aww man!-

-what are you so upset about anyway… we're early…-

-I know but-

-hey guys!-

Greeted Kiba casually as he entered. He grinned at them, he seemed eager, almost impatient. He wasn't in dog mode anymore, he could once again speak. Naruto shouted at the drummer as well.

-Kiba where the hell were you!-

-you're nervous aren't you!?-

-am not!-

-Yeah you are!

-I am not!-

-Are too!-

-Am not!-

-Are too!-

-AM NOT!-

-ARE TOO!-

-you're annoying…-

Was suddenly heard. The boys turned to the Uchiha boy, who casually entered the dressing room and placed his guitar case against the wall. Naruto's head grew immensely as he scowled at Sasuke.

-Sasuke!-

-dobe…-

The boys challenged each other and sparks shot out their eyes. Then…

-POOF-

Was heard loudly as a cloud of smoke appeared. Three of the village's hottest kunoichi emerged from the smoke, Kurenai, Anko and Shizune. They smiled at the boys, but there was something about their smiles, it was almost wicked and eager. Kinda like a little kid in Christmas who knew what his present was but was still eager to rip it open. The boys were feeling a little uncomfortable by those smiles and they could only dread what they were planning. Anko was the first to speak, as usual she looked scary and wicked, which was kinda cool the boys guessed.

-yo! How's it going boys?-

Naruto in fear screamed out.

-AH! You're the dangerous one from the Chunnin exams!-

-you remember me! You're such a sweet little brat aren't you?-

Said Anko while pinching Naruto's cheeks with one hand and the other threatening to slit Naruto's throat with a kunai. Naruto too scared to even sweat only gulped. The boys paid no attention to the matter but the presence of the top kunoichis was still troubling. Anko looked over at the girls and they all shared a knowing smile. Shikamaru stepped up in all of his Shikamaru-esque glory… which was bored and tired.

-what are you all doing here? -

Kurenai smiled softly with her eyes closed in an almost seductive manner.

-it's simple… we're here to help…-

-here to help? Whaddya mean sensei?-

Kiba barked, more confused than anything else. The women once again exchanged a knowing grin.

-We just thought you could use some help-

-huh! help? Help with what?!-

Partly asked partly yelled Naruto still annoyed. The women in unison said.

-getting you boys ready for the show!-

-NNNNAAAAAAANIIIIIIII!!-

First the boys screamed then they ran like hell, they had managed to avoid them for as long as they could, but now they were cornered. In said dark corner they cowered holding each other with pleading eyes, but their pursuers knew no mercy. Even Sasuke joined the boys in their cowering for that which awaited them was a fate worse than death. Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Sasuke all gulped down and silently wished for a death that seemed so very far. Shizune, Kurenai and Anko grinned evilly as their hands reached for the trembling boys. As their hands in slow motion reached for them one of them said.

-we got'em now girls!-

And another one said. Naruto could have sworn it was Anko but he wasn't sure…

-time to play dress up girls!-

The boys screamed in horror. Unfortunately for them the happy, bustling sounds of the festival outside drowned their screaming.

--

The girls scrambled crazily around a single timid girl. Each one had her own job to do.

They themselves were all set for war. But the shy girl before them had little experience in "war" as the girls called it. She hadn't clue what most of the scattered items on the table were. That was why the rest of the girls were helping out, each tending to the girl. After what seemed like hours they were done. They all sighed in relief and stopped to examine their work feeling pleased with themselves they smirked and turned their gazes out the window to the festival in the distance. Although the shadows coveted their forms one could easily see that all of them had that same fierce determination in their eyes.

They were ready..

And Hinata was ready….

--

A spot line shone down to the stage and Tsunade stood under it with that smirk of hers. An almost proud to be mischievous smirk a very Naruto-eque smirk indeed. She took the microphone in front of her with a yank and with her light honey eyes on the crowd she loudly spoke.

-Good evening Konoha!-

The crowd cheered and screamed happily in response, they all seemed happy and drunk which was good. Tsunade proud of herself and of her village continued.

-I have a special treat for all of you…-

The crowd again screamed with delight and curiosity.

-That's right…-

Affirmed Tsunade with a small nod…

-Do you wanna know what it is?-

The crowd screamed a big YES! For the heavens to hear. Tsunade with a smirk continued her teasing.

-I'll ask you again… do you wanna know what it is?-

Once again they yelled YES! They were loud enough for the heavens and hell to hear. Still Tsunade smirked and teased again.

-Do you wanna know what it is!-

The crowd screamed, jumped with intensity and excitement. This time a they screamed bigger, louder, meaner, YES! The shout was loud enough to shatter the earth and split the skies. Tsunade nodded proudly to herself, this was the her village and this was the excitement she wished for them all. As it turned out Naruto was right… this was a good idea, she painfully admitted to herself. Now she could only turn her gaze to the darkness behind her where she knew her boys were. Her gaze found Naruto and even amongst the darkness she knew that he, along with a big grin, gave her a big nod. A nod that could only mean one thing, they were ready. She smiled before she turned her head back to the growingly impatient village behind her.

And she screamed…

-I give you Konoha's very own….-

The sounds of the drums filled the air. The double pedal bass and the cymbal's crash announced without remorse nor hesitation the oncoming apocalypse.

--

-AAAAAHHH! I just realized something you guys!!-

Asked Naruto, while Anko worked her so called magic on him. She was desperately and forcefully washing his unruly spiky hair. Why? There really was no reason to do so, but she just felt that he really needed it. Kiba tried to look over to Naruto but Kurenai wouldn't let him so he just shouted.

-What's up Naruto!?-

Naruto's grip on his chair tightened it, seemed that Anko was being more than little rough on him.

-We don't have a name!-

Neither Kiba, Sasuke nor Shikamaru heard him due to the pressure of the water and all the other random electronic beauty devices that were required in the troublesome job that was getting the boys ready. So in unison they screamed…

-NANI!!-

Naruto with his nail sinking on the chair gulped down the pain and said again a bit louder.

-We don't have a name for our band!-

Still they heard nothing so another loud NANI?! Was in order.

Naruto clenched his fist and jumped out of his chair temporarily releasing himself from Anko's grasp. Kiba, Sasuke and Shikamaru finally managed to look at him. Naruto's eyes were filled with fire either from determination or hot water. The boys stared awaiting. Naruto said loudly and in an almost dangerous tone of voice.

-Our band… We don't have a name for our band!-

Sasuke gasped…

Kiba gasped…

Shikamaru gasped…

He was right they had yet to name their band and the show was minutes away…

--

Tsunade's hand moved towards the boys that awaited in the darkness. Her movements and words were in slow motion adding suspense.

-Very own…-

The entire village eagerly awaited

--

-How bout…. Naruto's Ramen!!-

Naruto asked with the enthusiasm of a 5 year old and in response everyone gagged, groaned and shrugged.. Kiba being the first to recover and retaliated with the usual bark in his voice.

-Hell NO!!-

Naruto only smiled and scratched the back of his head nervously. Kiba continued proudly pointing himself and grinning with his sharp canines bare.

-I say we call ourselves Konoha's DOGS!-

Once again everyone gagged. Where do they come up with this stuff? The elder kunoichi secretly asked themselves. Naruto was partial to the idea because the name alone was gross but maybe if…

-How bout! Naruto's Ramen eating dogs!!-

He screamed with the same excitement he had just displayed, posing and everything. For the third time they all gagged! Sasuke said in a-as-serious-as-a-heart-attack… kinda like Shino, tone of voice.

-the Avengers…-

Everyone gasped in shock and disbelief. Disbelief because Sasuke actually contributed to the conversation. Sure he'd from time to time throw a word here or there but to actually contribute to such meaningless conversation was indeed appalling. They turned to meet Sasuke's gaze, he had that same I'm-going-to-kill-you look he had last time he spoke of "killing some man". Huge sweat drops appeared on top of their heads. Naruto annoyed pointed his finger at him and yelled.

-Bastard! Didn't you name your guitar the avenger!!-

-So…?-

-Then why in the hell should we have the same name as your stupid ass-guitar!!-

-Damn right!-

Agreed and overly enthusiastic Kiba. Shikamaru sighed and looked the other way, either very bored or too lazy to pay attention, and almost as in cue he contributed to the conversation with his trademark catch phrase.

-Troublesome…-

-Naruto… Annoying…-

Was Sasuke's only reply before he turned his head the other way. The other way being the wall and oh! how he glared at the poor wall. Naruto once again screamed with childlike glee. Everyone concluded that his was getting annoying.

-Naruto's annoying Ramen eating dogs!!-

Now that was the last straw… could Naruto be anymore dense!? They all in unison screamed at the poor blonde nuisance.

-SHUT THE HELL UP!-

--

Still Tsunade's hand moved in slow motion and one could only wonder if she was doing it on purpose. The suspense in the air was thick enough to be cut through with a shinai but then again… in this village that wasn't such a peculiarity.

-Very own….-

-Spiral LEAVES!!-

--

Naruto suddenly became serious and with a soft voice he said.

-Spiral Leaves…-

Everyone turned their attention towards the loudest shinobi on the village. The all at first look surprised even Sasuke. Then slowly their shocked expressions turned into a soft smile. Anko was the first to react and she in a loving manner took Naruto's hair gave it an overly rough ruffle.

-that's not bad kid!-

Kurenai with that soft sensual smile of hers nodded.

-not bad at all… Naruto…-

Kiba gave Naruto his very own version of the nice-guy pose, which was kinda scary. Shikamaru smiled at Naruto and said.

-sounds good to me-

Everyone turned to Sasuke at the same time. He was also looking at Naruto but as soon as he found himself in the center of attention he blushed. In a quick attempt to regain his coolness he turned his head to once again glare at the poor wall…

-whatever…-

They all took that as very big nod and they laughed.

-I'm great aren't I-

Naruto stated more than asked….

--

And finally the spot light shone down on the boys… first on Sasuke. He gave the crowd a serious I'm-too-cool-for-y'all look. The girls all screamed and melted for the Uchiha genius. It was a good thing that there were a few chunnin keeping the crowd at bay otherwise the Sasuke's fan girls would have climbed on stage. His hair was in the same fashion he always had but instead of wearing his leaf protector he wore a long black-blue bandanna with little black leaf village emblems. He wore his trademark blue vest with a black T-shirt underneath with his family crest on the chest and out from under the sleeves came fishnet sleeves, it seems he wore another fishnet shirt under his black T-shirt. He also wore black jeans, combat boots and plain leather bracelets on each arm. Simple and to the point, it said i'm here to rock and that's that. He had a black Gibson Les Paul guitar with the words "the Avenger" carved on one side. His hands moved slowly and he played a chain of palm muting chords that joined nicely Kiba's beat.

Then the spotlight shone on Kiba who was currently keeping a beat. He wore no shirt and his black hair messier than ever. His bare body was covered in war red body paint that resembled the tattoos on his cheeks. His eyes looked sharp and vicious. He wore black cut-off pants and old school black and white sneakers, which was a nice change compared to their usual sandals. As soon as the light shone down on him he showed off doing a nice drum roll followed closely with a cymbal crash. Then he cranked up the beat to a faster pace, which Sasuke simultaneously followed but was suddenly joined by a fast bass line.

Then the light shone on Shikamaru he gave the crowd his usual angry-lazy-pout. His hair was the same as always, tied up in a high pony-tail. He wore a black shirt with the sleeves literally cut-off. He wore his usual knee length black baggy ninja pant but instead of the usual ninja sandals he wore old school black converse. The long Fender stratocaster bass hanged from his neck, his grip was loose but his strumming on the bass was precise, he kept count lazily with his right foot and he bobbed his head slightly to the rhythm. Surprisingly enough the girls screamed at the sight of Shikamaru. This surprised even Shikamaru himself but he dismissed it with his trademark remark "troublesome". But the blush on his cheeks remained.

Then last but not least the light shone down on the infamous Uzumaki Naruto. And the crowd actually roared at the sight of him. The screams rivaled the annoying screeching that came from the female hordes that were Sasuke's fangirls. Naruto walked with a small bounce on his step towards the middle of the stage. He wore no headband and his spiky blonde hair wet giving it an all around sharper spiky look. His golden spikes fell neatly over his forehead. His endlessly blue orbs shone with excitement. The necklace Tsunade had giving his sparkled over his t-shirt. He wore a bright orange t-shirt with his trademark spiral on the front and fishnet sleeves underneath. He wore denim jeans with countless ripped open holes and also ripped on the ends. He had orange sneakers and countless random bracelets.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak. He had a hell of a lot to say, he wanted to shout out, scream and just go crazy on the crowd. But right now as he stood before the seemingly countless masses that was his village he found himself not scared but amazed. Amazed for many reasons but out of them all the one that truly amazed him the most was the fact that the crowd was cheering and they all looked happy, to be here, watching his band, and more importantly him. They were there for him… weren't they? Yes they were. This was indeed a twist, why only a few months ago he was hated, shunned, neglected, feared, accused, abused and bullied. He was indeed everyone's favorite black sheep. And now here he was among them, the people who once hated him now cheered for him as they had on the Chunnin tournaments. And now they were not only cheering but passionately clamoring him. Naruto closed his eyes and submerged himself in his thoughts then, he smiled sincerely. Maybe this was all ironic and somewhat pathetic but in all truth he didn't give a damn, regardless of the past this was his village the one he loved and would protect until his dying day… This not only did he vow but he knew for a fact.

Tsunade who stood in the shadows with the infamous kunoichi trio at her side, smiled. Right now she knew what Naruto was thinking and she found that this had been a very good idea, maybe this particular decision would take Naruto one step closer to fulfilling his dream, one step closer to becoming Hokage. His fellow band members noticed his silence the continuous rhythm they played never faltered but still they noticed and their eyes found their way towards their fellow blonde lead singer. They all smiled in their own way, Sasuke's smile was barely visible, Shikamaru's was simple and sincere while Kiba's was as big as could be. This silence, this single moment that they all shared, lasted about 3 seconds and then Naruto was back to his old self.

KO-NO-HA KONNICHIWAAAAAAAAA!!

A moment of silence passed for his voice was like an electric current that crawls up your spine and makes you shiver with goose bumps, a very delectable experience. Then the crowd literally roared. Tsunade smiled in a "figures" kind of a manner, and thought to herself -that's Naruto for ya- One moment he actually displays some emotion and the other he's back to his usual hyperactive, attention-deficit-disorder self. The Naruto that this village has grown to appreciate. Naruto winked and wiped his nose proudly, he was loving this, he chuckled a little to himself and he was about to say something when…

POOOFFF

A cloud of smoke appeared next to Naruto. The crowd grew silent, and the band turned to look at the figure emerging from the clouds. There was an air of tension and expectation. Naruto actually opened his eyes to get a better look.

-Yo!-

Said a familiar voice coming from the cloud of smoke. As the smoke dissipated a man with silver gray hair stepped out. As he stepped out everyone held their breath, who knows why? It was just something they just felt they should be doing. Kakashi stepped out of the cloud of smoke and as usual he was reading his copy of Icha Icha paradise.

An uncomfortable silence coveted the night… only to be broken by

-AHH KAKASHI-SENSEI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?-

Needless to say it had been Naruto who broke the silence.

-what am I doing here?-

Kakashi asked to no one but himself, it seemed he himself wasn't so sure. He scratched his chin and his gaze wandered from his book. Everyone shared a huge sweatdrop as the awaited his response.

-I forgot…-

He said innocently while grinning like a little kid. Everyone in the village, even the band and the Hokage herself fell backwards anime style. Then a light bulb appeared on top of Kakashi's head and after a slight -OOOOOhhhh- he said with that same grin of his.

-ah! now I remember….-

-What's that-

-Kyose NO JUTSU-

And poof a cloud of smoke engulfed Kakashi. Everyone stared curiously at the cloud of smoke. That had been the famous summoning technique so everyone was really curious about what would pop out. Most of them were expecting to see Kakashi's nin-dogs. Naruto wasn't expecting anything he was just plain annoyed, this was his time to shine so why the hell was Kakashi stealing his spotlight and why the hell was he calling his stupid, butt-ugly dogs onto the stage. But suddenly a ray of light was reflected from the somewhere in the smoke. Then the crowd gasped as the smoke dissipated and they all saw Kakashi… holding a…

Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight… his cool posture actually wavered

Shikamaru ACTUALLY looked interested…

Kiba stood up from where he stood…

Naruto amazingly enough opened his eyes…

The group of elite female kunoichi's which consisted in, Tsunade, Anko, Kurenai and Shizune, they all blushed at the sight of such manliness…

Kakashi rose from the smoke holding a shiny black and white Gibson X-plorer. He was wearing a literally ripped up jean vest with the sleeves cut-off, a black t-shirt underneath with the logo of the band Slayer on the front. He wore black jeans with countless chain and a pair of mean looking biker boots. Incredibly enough he actually had a pair of matching old school studded bracelets. But the coolest thing was that he actually revealed his sharingan eye and his mean looking scar, and it gave him an air of mystery and danger that only the girls could perceive. Only one word could described the middle aged white haired Jounin and that word was "badass". Then Kakashi spoke in his usual plain half tired half lazy tone of voice of his.

-why am I here huh? Well… simply put…-

A second of tension passed and…

-I'm here to rock the hell outta this place-

Cool words indeed, so cool in fact that the entire village needed a few seconds to process them. Even Naruto and the boys needed a few seconds to take it all in, truth be told they were all with their mouths wide open. And after a few seconds passed the crowd went completely crazy especially the female population. The female crowd was getting really riled up and it was gonna take more than a few chunnin to hold them down. Tsunade being the great Hokage she is half expected something like this to happened so she quickly reached for her walkie-talkie and shouted.

-we're gonna need some riot control over here! Enter the Konoha's Green Beast-

Then right in front of the overwhelming public a cloud of smoke appeared and out of it came Gai-sensei doing his ever so famous nice-guy pose with a whole bunch of other random chunnin and amongs them was the chain smoking Jounin named Azuma. They all tried to control the rioting female hordes but they were having a really hard time. Gai-sensei turned to look at Kakashi from where he stood and he couldn't help but grind his teeth and admit that his eternal rival did indeed look very cool and very sexy.

-I expected nothing less from my eternal rival… that coolness… that manliness… yes! Such high levels of sexiness can only be matched with my own! Good thing I bought those black spandex the other day! Just you wait Kakashi I will soon show you true manliness!-

Kakashi felt someone's eyes on him and he turned to meet them it was none other than Gai-sensei so he greeted him with a smile and ultra-cool "Yo!". Which needless to say that only made the female crowd even more wild and harder to control, in fact it was kinda like taunting a pack of starved caged hyenas with a big juicy piece of meat. Gai and the others really had their hands full right now.

AHHH!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN ROCK THE HELL OUTTA THIS PLACE! SINCE WHEN DOES KAKASHI-SENSEI GETS TO ACT SO COOL!

Naruto as usual screamed to the seven winds with a head several sizes his own. Kakashi replied as normally as if someone had just asked him the weather.

-let's just say we have a common friend… and he thought you could use the help-

-so you know Jack?-

Before Kakashi answered Shikamaru had walked over to the guys annoyed, not so much because of the interruption but because of the fact that he had to walk over there and get himself involved.

-anou what's going on? What's Kakashi-sensei doing here?-

Sasuke replied for Kakashi.

-says he's here to replace Jack…-

-do you even know the songs?-

-hai-

Was Kakashi's simple response. Still having his doubts Shikamaru continued.

-even the solos?-

-hai!-

-encore?-

-hai!-

-works for me-

Naruto decided to get involved in the conversation, after all this was his band they were talking about. Sure Shikamaru's the brains and all but the final decision was his and only his to make.

-I'm still not convinced!-

-geez Naruto what more do you want!-

Asked Shikamaru completely worn out. Naruto struck his pensive pose and pondered for a second. Silence spread through all of Konoha. Then with an excited shout Naruto asked.

-how long have you been playing?-

-a few hours...-

Kakashi said as calm as calm could be, Shikamaru in response sighed and muttered a "whatever…", he didn't really care because it was obvious that he had the sharing an so it could have been a cinch to simply copy the songs. Naruto leaned his face towards Kakashi and gestured him forward with a slight wave, Kakashi complied. Then Naruto face to face with Kakashi plainly asked..

-no seriously Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?-

Kakashi's only response was a frustrated sigh. Shikamaru although me much rather not get himself involved in such troublesome matters decided against it. He walked over to Naruto and dragged him out of ear-shot then he murmured in his ear.

-dude… cut it out! We need another guitar!-

-but…-

-what? Don't tell me you'd rather let Sasuke hog all the spotlight?-

-but won't Kakashi-sensei be also hogging the spotlight-

-course not…-

-the what the hell is that!-

Naruto shouted while pointing a sea of "I love Kakashi" banners. There were many random banners, with different Kakashi praising messages, and one way in the back held by a certain white eyes Hyuuga boy that read "Naruto YOU SUCK". Shikamaru looked over the many banners and nodded to himself, he needed another strategy because Naruto was right Kakashi would steal their spotlight. not that he cared. Then it hit him and he said.

-well would you rather have Sasuke have all the spotlight then?-

-NANI?-

-think about it Naruto at least this way.. He'd have even less attention…-

-…so?-

-meaning more attention for us?-

-keep going…-

-more girls for us…-

This made no sense Shikamaru figured, there's simply no way Naruto would fall for that, I mean how are we going to get any attention with Kakashi and Sasuke in the band, surely even Naruto would see that… but then again.

-ALRIGHT LET DO THIS! KAKASHI YOU'RE IN!-

Shikamaru's been wrong before… wait, no he hasn't. And so Shikamaru made his first miscalculation, he overestimated Naruto. Shikamaru made a quick mental note.

-note to self Naruto is stupider than he seems…-

Author's note: there's only one little thing I'd like to say… I'm back baby and in full force I'm writing again and school break is here so I'm hoping to finish this story within the end of June. What happened was… I was kinda having some problems with the ending. It was already written but I wasn't pleased with it. And with each chapter I posted I added a few things. So after I re-read them I noticed my ending wasn't quite what I had hoped. And I had a bunch of other projects, two more of Naruto, like three for Ranma ½ and a novel of my own design. Yep… I hate having so many projects but I couldn't help myself. So ANYWAY!! I hope you'll forgive my tardiness (understatement of the year!) but I'm back and hope u all love my overly-long story. Read and if you like review, if you don't want to… well don't, I won't force you to me it's already an honor to have you all reading this.


	8. THE MOTHERFLIPPN OPENIN SONG THING!

~Disclaimer: INSERT FUNNY AS HELL DISCLAIMER JOKE HERE! Don't own Naruto, would be funny if ya sued me though…

Author's note: Sorry a million times! But here it is! Naruto's first song! The second you realize what song it is, I strongly suggest you start listening to it immediately for a stronger impact! And if you're mad at me cuz I changed the lyrics a bit… well its for a comedic purpose so tough not-chewie cookies!

Naruto's hands held the mic tightly his head turned to the band, he smiled wickedly and gave them all a nod. Shikamaru's lips curved forming a small smile, Kiba smiled widely revealing all of his sharp canines, Sasuke also smiled, his smile was small yet confident like, the kind he'd use when a technique was going accordingly. Kakashi returned the nod with a small smile of his own and he lifted his right hand, and as a judge throws the pummel when he demands order, he slammed the chords hard, demanding attention. Once everyone in the crowd was quiet Kakashi started the guitar intro. The soft sounds the guitar emanated caught everyone by surprise, they were all expecting something harder. Naruto smiled in approval of Kakashi's guitar playing and he closed his eyes experiencing the beat, it was almost time he had to get his game face on. Then Kiba added his drum part with energy although the part was somewhat slow and simple it was just a prelude of things to come and Kiba simply couldn't wait. Then Naruto, Kiba, Kakashi and Shikamaru sung the chorus their voices at a par, they echoed all through Konoha and nice and clean, yet bad and dirty at the same time.

-Take me down to the paradise city where the grass is pretty and the girls are pretty-

Then Kakashi and Shikamaru did the lower parts of the song, their voices nice and deep.

-oh won't you please take me home-

They sung the chorus twice as the sung dictated then Kakashi slammed his guitar chorus which consisted of some loud hard and continues notes. Each note played hard with a beautiful hard as hell down stroke, his eyes closed and his face grim. As Kakashi played his part Sasuke walked closer to the edge and played his guitar solo intro, he walked slowly but at the pace of the beat with a serious face but moving his guitar with each note to help carry the tremolo effect. Then he played it again with the same energy and straight face. Naruto who had his eyes closed the whole time listening to the beat and patiently awaiting took out from under his shirt a shiny silver, high-school-gym-coach whistle and blew it with all of his might. That was it, that's was the cue, now Kakashi and Sasuke joined their guitars and they rocked the rhythm section hard and strong. Both of them banging their heads lightly. Sasuke banged it a little harder the Kakashi. Now was Naruto's turn he took the mic and leaned it forwards along with himself and with a pissed-off face he sung his part pointing at himself with his thumb.

Just a' NINJA! livin' under the street c'mon!I'm a hard case that's tough to beat I'm NOT your charity case BUT STILL buy me some RAMEN to eat I'll pay you at another time…

He let his last sentence ring out a little then along with Kiba's tough as hell drumming he sung in a deeper rougher voice.

Take it to the end of the line

Sasuke and Kakashi's rough guitar playing started the rhythm section from the top with even more energy. Then Naruto took his part once again with fierceness and a bark in his voice.

Ragz to richez or so they say Ya gotta-keep TRAININGfor the HOKAGE TITLE and fame y'know it!It's all a gamble When it's just a game Ya treat it like a capital crime

Naruto let his last words ring out longer this time then at a par with Kiba's drumming he quickly sung…

Everybody's doin' their time

Everyone part-take on the chorus once again. All of them having fun and enjoying this moment. Their voices loud and youthful, the crowd was loving every second of the show. All of Konoha even knew the song and they all shouted the chorus with emotion and electricity, their united voices carried, sounding mismatched and uneven but it was still quite the spectacle. The band was really loving the crowd's response.

Take me down To the paradise city Where the grass is greenAnd the girls are pretty

Naruto gave this sentence his most, his voice ringing loud and clear with and air of sexiness matched only by Mr. Rose himself.

OH WON'T YOU PLEASE TAKE ME HOME! YEA-YEAHHH

He rung out that last part again with the mic dam near stuck to his throat and his face strained as the sweat ran down his face.

Take me down To the paradise city Where the grass is green And the girls are pretty

TAKE MEEEE HOOOME

Once again rung out but cut short. Then Sasuke and Kakashi took their rhythm guitar and rocked it out hard. Naruto moved up and down the stage head banging and his body moving to the beat. Then he stood next to Kakashi who smiled at the boy but his guitar playing never faltered. Naruto used Kakashi's back as a means to support his own as he sung with a big smile his part.

Strapped in a LOGof the 'VILLAGE'S CLEARING WHAT'D I DO I can't quite remember Then KAKASHI-SENSEI says I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO EAT

THEN MY PALS TRIED TO HELP ME CHEAT but THIS COULDN'T BEEEEEEE

Kakashi smiled awkwardly as he was remembered of the test he gave his students. He sure as hell wasn't expecting that, very stupid of him because by now he was used to Naruto being completely unpredictable. But still. Then Naruto kinda pushed himself away from Kakashi while jokingly glaring at him and pointing at him then he turned back to the crowd and once again at a par with Kiba's drumming he sung.

Tell me HOW UNFAIR DO U THINK THAT IS!

The boys tried hard not to laugh as they sung the chorus. The crowd however did laugh and they loved it, their cheering grew louder and louder and along with the boys they all sang the chorus.

Take me down To the paradise city Where the grass is green And the girls are pretty

TAKEEE MEEE HOOOME YEA-YEAH

Take me down To the paradise city Where the grass is green And the girls are pretty

OH WON'T YOU PLEASE TAKE ME HOME!

Then Kakashi and Sasuke kinda broke apart, and both took the intro of the solo. Then Sasuke took the first part, and Kakashi continued it with his eyes closed. They weren't competing or dueling they were just playing the song and loving the tune. Naruto placed himself next to Sasuke for the next part. Naruto's singing with Sasuke's guitar complementing it. Naruto sung this part skillfully each sentence roughly rung out, and vocalized to perfection. Sasuke's played it with confidence and precision a, sharp smile on his lips. This part with both Sasuke's guitar and Naruto's singing literally blew the crowds minds and their cheering thundered.

So far away So far away So far away So far away

GRANNY TSUNADE's been torn apart Now SHE'S THE HOKAGE with a broken heart SHE said- Turn me around and LEMME GAMBLE AWAY I must be losin' my mind- "Are you blind?"

I've seen HER LOSE a million times

Once again the boys all took part od the chorus they were having so much fun that they couldn't stop smiling, Naruto had really outdone himself with the lyrics. Tsunade in the distance could only raise and eyebrow and made a mental note to kick Naruto's butt later.

Take me down To the paradise city Where the grass is green And the girls are pretty

TAKEEE MEEE HOOOME YEA-YEAH

Take me down To the paradise city Where the grass is green And the girls are pretty

OH WON'T YOU PLEASE TAKE ME HOME!

The soft solo came back on, the rocking rhythm was followed by Naruto's voice and then by Kiba's fierce drums. Then literally all hell broke loose, when the beat fastened, Kakashi took the solo to a whole different level, Naruto simply couldn't stand still he ran back and forth the stage signing with all his heart. Sasuke joined in on the solo making it sound slightly different from the original version but all the more awesome it was faster and heavier.

It was pandemonium on Konoha, that last change of beat had rocked their hearts out and when the boys were done they still hungered for more.

Author's note: yea late as hell I know… I'm eternally sorry but my life is in array. I'm still trying to get back in the game, being disappointed with the anime and all, but the manga is making up for it NOW a kajillion volumes later but I digress. I ain't dead just in case y'all were wondering, I'll try my best to get this shit done soon! Love ya even when ya Hate me!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. They wouldn't sell it to me for a dollar. Oh well…

So the boys opened the night with "Paradise city" by Guns and Roses. The fangirls almost started a coup'd etat. Thankfully the manly-men team of Gai-sensei and Asuma and some other nameless chunnin were there to keep them at bay. But what really shook the Leaf Village was Naruto. He could actually sing, and I mean really sing. His voice echoed in such a manner that the whole village had actually kept quiet for what seemed like a minute.

And after said minute had passed…

The Leaf Village literally roared! Partly surprised but mostly, impressed. And that's Naruto for you, just like his entire career as a ninja, he always comes through marvelously. Tsunade smiled in content. She proudly admitted to herself that this had been one "damn good idea". Iruka was proud to see his Naruto up there in the stage. To him the stage was more than fitting for Naruto, that's the place where he belongs he thought "right in the middle of the spotlight with everyone admiring him, that is where Naruto can be himself". He thought while secretly wiping the single tear that ran down his face with his sleeves. The entire village was really amazed by him, everyone, his teachers, his friends, even the ones who liked him the least. They all admired him.

In the darkness up in a high up place, on top of the Hokage's monument 5 kunoichi watched the whole show. Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Temari. Their gazes were fixed on the stage below them. Ino whose eyes were heartshape for Sasuke, couldn't deny that Shikamaru looked pretty good himself. Sakura also had heartshaped eyes for Sasuke but there was another presence that she couldn't overlook and that was Naruto's. She once again noticed that said boy had grown a great deal. And before she knew it, she was smiling. Smiling at Naruto.

But regardless…

Ino and Sakura agreed that Sasuke looked positively "hot" in their own words. Actually their words were somewhere along the lines of.

"KYYAAAAAAAA SASUKE-KUN WE LOVE YOU!"

Tenten shrugged in response to their ensuing meaningless banter. Her eyes weren't on the band below but on the crowd, looking for a certain silver eyes bad-ass, namely Neji. She couldn't find him, so she pouted a little and prayed to god or whoever that Neji would come for the show. So he could see her, playing her beautiful bass. Temari looked away asking herself for the one millionth time why was she there? And just as she thought of that, she heard a kick-ass bass line. Continuous yet ingenious, it's presence not to be taken lightly. Then her eyes wondered towards the source. And she found it, it came from Shikamaru. He was doing that whole god-this-is-so-troublesome thing and for some strange reason that guys will never understand, he looked incredibly sexy while doing that. Hinata never even bothered herself with breaking Ino and Sakura apart she was far too busy ogling at her Naruto kun.

It was at times like this where the Byakugan was really useful. It gave her the wonderful ability to zoom in on things. Like a digital camera.

In her mind his name echoed in that shy tone of voice of hers. How she admired him, standing up before the village like that, completely cool, brave and simply put awesome. His bravery was one of the things she most admired. His bravery to stand up against his adversary even when the odds were against him and scream out "I will win". But of course, there were other things she admired in a girly manner like, how totally good he looked with his blonde hair half wet falling over his forehead almost at eye level like that, yet still maintaining his spikey consistency. Also how good he looks in orange, and how his blue eyes sparkled against the spotlight. How his smile grew and grew and his eyes involuntarily shut. Almost like every inch of his face was smiling.

"Naruto-kun…"

She said in soft voice, but no matter how soft or quiet it was, behind it there was pride. Pride of her Naruto-kun, proud of how he sparkled his brightest in the middle of the spotlight. Proud of the fact that her Naruto-kun was one step closer to his dream.

"Naruto-kun I'm so happy for you"

"The spotlight really does suit him ne Hinata-chan?"

Sakura's voice came from behind. Hinata turned with a blush across her cheeks and a shy smile on her face.

"Sakura-san?"

"it's like he was born to be the center of attention"

Ino then decide to jump into the conversation.

"What are you talking about? Sasuke looks way better on that stage then Naruto!"

"Neji would look better if he was on stage…"

"NANI?"

The three girls turned to Tenten with a SHOCKED look or a SAYWHAA? Tenten raised an eyebrow in an annoyed manner.

"oh you know he would!"

"ponytail boy over there looks damn good too"

Said Temari in a plain tone of voice.

"…"

Was the girls response.

"what can I say I think bass players are hot!"

After a second of awkward silence passed, the girls resumed what they were truly doing before they ogled the boys, they prepared. And in the distance with Sasuke's guitar and Naruto's voice as their background music they finished their preparation. Ino stood before the girls with the presence of a leader and said.

"so are we all set girls?"

Instead of your usual loud "YES!" or "HAI!" they nodded, stealth was crucial. Ino in return smiled and turned her head back to the concert below.

"We'll give em on more song before we begin…"

The boys finished their first song with a loud "bang". After the first song was over the village alone screamed overwhelmed by the waves of beautiful rock music that filled the vast night sky. They cheered and clapped and whopped and drank. The sake vendors certainly sold more than they expected.

Naruto panted a little, that last rocker scream took his breath away. He smiled at the crowd feeling completely contented. But he also had that childish grin that reminded of a child who's just done something naughty. He opened his mouth to speak. But something stopped him, the most amazing thing had happened the crowd screamed out in joy for no reason whatsoever. Just the idea of having Naruto's band kick out another awesome jam elated them beyond reason. So they screamed with all their guts impatient to hear the next song. They all screamed for more, and more.

A tear almost escaped Naruto's eyes, but he wiped it with his sleeve before it happened.

Maybe this is what it's like to be respected…

Naruto asked himself, and for the second time today his throat was stuck. He shook his head and cursed himself a little for being like this. Now is not the time, now is the time to rock! He repeated this over and over again in his head, like a mantra, "it's time to rock!"

"it's time to rock!"

"it's time to rock!"

"it's time to rock!"

"it's time to rock!"

Over and over again this words echoed through his thick skull. Then he felt someone's hand on top of his hair. He looked up and met Kakashi's plain but sincere smile. His eyes, sparkled a little and in a flash he felt his confidence rising again.

"It's about time isn't it Naruto-kun?"

"Hai Kakashi-sensei!"

Responded a fully cured Naruto, his old hyperactive self regained. He turned back at the crowd with a devilish snarl and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"HEY! Do you guys know what I wanna do right now?"

He asked as loudly as he could, his fist held high, the most triumphant pose ever. Fist held high in the middle of the stage, the spot light shining down on you. Like a god. The crowd gasped for a mere nanosecond then as loudly as they could, answered

"NANI!"

Naruto hanged his head, his hair covering his eyes, and even with the shadows covering his face he smiled. Silence followed. Then Naruto completely out of nowhere screamed.

"I WANNA ROCK!"

And just like that the band followed with all their might. Like an explosion!

"ROCK!"

Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, and even Kakashi screamed out the chorus with all their might, And that chorus carried with it such force, such explosion that the crowd literally froze, they froze taking this impact slowly in. Then they cheered, they cheered so loud the heavens shook and the ground trembled. That was an amazing intro, they all agreed. And they cheered and partied to the beat of the song.

This was their second song, "I wanna rock" by Twisted Sister. One hell of a party song and an excellent choice for keeping the party going loud and hard. The crowd sang along and shouted the chorus, Naruto urged them on, louder and louder, more and more. He screamed and asked them.

"I wanna…?"

And the crowd screamed their response

"ROCK!"

The song ended powerful, the crowd was more than pleased. The performance was worthy of Twisted Sister, Naruto had managed to display the same energy that Dee Snider himself displayed in his concerts. The sheer raw power and synchronicity the band displayed was out of this earth. Konoha doubted that this night could get any better. But little do they know that the night had one final surprise for them.

Author's note: Hey guys I'm trying my best here to keep this long-overdue story going and hopefully give it the ending everyone hopes. And be sure to keep the suggestions, flames and reviews coming, they make my day. Now here's a little message to a certain unhappy reviewer; yes I do make a lot references to current metal bands and I don't want to come off as a know-it-all so if I do make a mistake, please feel free to correct me but don't tell me to get my facts straight, when you clearly don't know what you are talking about. Dave Mustaine is a well known guitar player but he is ALSO the lead vocalist to his band Megadeth. Now where do I get my references? The back of the albums I've had since I was a kid. Next time double check before correcting me.


End file.
